True tears
by LuvNaruto100
Summary: Naruto is sixteen years old and he has moved to Konoha,Japan with his foster Dad,Iruka. Sasuke Uchiha been searching for his love since he was 7,now that person is back! Sasuke will do anything to have him? Can Naruto survive Sasuke's love?SasuNaru,Kakair
1. Past

** P****ast**

"Naruto come out, come out where ever you are," Hiding in a corner in a laundry basket was a boy with messy, spiky, golden hair and deep ocean blue eyes. This is the reason why I don't like being left alone with Sasuke. Why couldn't they have tooken him on the trip with him? There were so many reasons why leaving Naruto with Sasuke was a bad idea. The number one reason is that he always plays around with Naruto's feelings and he was a major jerk. Now with Iruka and Kakashi gone on a trip to Hawaii Naruto was defenseless against the Uchiha. There was something that Iruka told him if Sasuke did anything to him just do what any person would do to people they hate or like to see squirm in their grasp. The boy thought back when Iruka was about to leave.

**Earlier' **

**" **Naruto you'll be staying with Sasuke until Kakashi and I come back." said Iruka. " But Iruka, Sasuke is mean and cold." cried Naruto with a hint of frightness. Iruka smiled at his son with both a passionate and worried expression thinking if his son was right. It might be a bad idea leaving Naruto with that boy. Both kakashi and Iruka knew that everything about Sasuke was one hundred percent true. Sasuke was a good child without flaws but had a dark and evil aura about him. But if they were going to live together then he would have to put up with the boy. " Naruto if he bothers you just find some dirt on him and use it against him or just make up something, if he accidentally spills that he does then you got some dirt" reassured Iruka grinning nervously. I'm sounding just like Kakashi thought the nervous father. Are you sure?" asked Naruto cocking his head to the right. " Of course, Kakashi told me that he did it alot of times." answered Iruka. Yeah I should of known that he had something to do with that." giggled Naruto. Iruka patted his son's smiling, embarrassed by his son's suggestion. " Hey Iruka lets go I'm ready!" shouted Kakashi who was already at the door. " I'm coming! " shouted Iruka. " Daddy has to go now Naruto, so be good!" said Iruka kissing his son on the forehead messing up the boy's hair laughing." Bye Daddy!" The boy grinned enjoying the talk he got from his dad.

"**Now" **

I wonder if Sasuke has any secrets that I can use to my advantage. The boy giggled at the thought of blackmailing the uchiha. While the boy was giggleling frustration was in the air with a serious bad attitude Sasuke walking and searching for the small boy in the halls and rooms. The boy had pale, moonlight skin, black eyes that resembled coal, and hair that was black in a spiky hairdo that resembled a shape of a duckass. Sasuke stopped tired of walking up and down the halls and stairs leaned against the wall. I can't believe that I scared him like that. I just can't resist his cuteness. I remember that Kakashi gave me some facts on that Uzumaki thought the boy trying to remember hard. " Ah! Now I remember!" When he's scared he hides in the most unthinkable places most likely the laundry basket. " Now I've got you, Naruto." whispered the smirking Uchiha. Naruto pressed his ear to the inside wall of the basket listening for anything suspicious. I wonder why there are no footsteps thought the confused Naruto. Then an unexpected burst of light blinded the boy's eyes brought light to the dark laundry basket. "Awe man." moaned Naruto staring up at the sneering boy. "You should know that I'm a good seeker, Naruto. Plus don't let your secrets get out especially if my uncle finds out." informed Sasuke snickering. The blond boy jumped out of the laundry basket grinning nervously. " Hi! Sasuke-kun! I think it's your time to hide."

" Yeah like that's going to happen." The boy walked closer to the frightened boy making the boy uneasy. I've got to think of something fast thought Naruto his eyes scanning the room for an escape. After a few seconds the boy thought of something to save him. I hope this works. "Touch me, then I'll tell Kakashi Sama that you have those perverted magazines under your mattress!" threatened Naruto pointing nervously at the frozen Uchiha. "How do you know that!" shouted the stricken Uchiha. "You do! I was just joking!" laughed Naruto. No way an Uchiha never gets tricked thought the frozen, fooled Uchiha gaping at the giggleling Naruto. "Now leave me alone or your secret is out." Crap he's got me. "Alright you win but you know they're coming back tomorrow, so you're not safe until they come back." " Yeah I know but I still got some dirt on you." The boys stared at each other for a few minutes until Naruto moved walking to the couch. "I'm sleeping on the couch until Iruka gets back." announced Naruto jumping on the couch sneering. " Yeah, whatever." said Sasuke darkly walking into the hall." Good night Sasuke Uchiha." yawned Naruto sleepily but still grinning over his victory." Dobe," whispered Sasuke quietly. The blond boy fell asleep faster than the sandman himself. I'm still not giving up on you, Naruto. Sasuke fell on his bed smirking.

**"Next Morning" **

What's shaking me thought the sleepy Naruto trying to ignore the shaking. "Naruto wake up!" " Huh?" yawned Naruto slowly opening up his eyes revealing Iruka standing over him with his hands shaking the boy's shoulders. " Iruka you're early?" " We're leaving right now." Why? What happened?" asked Naruto his eyes transfixed on his fathers face. Iruka's face was red, his eyes watery and puffy. There were tearstains running from his eyes down his cheeks. " Dad have you been crying?" " I'll tell on the ride home and let's just say that Kakashi did something that was unforgivable. Naruto saw the sadness and hatred in his eyes that made him slowly get out of bed. Naruto noticed Kakashi and Sasuke standing in the hallway. Sasuke looked confused and Kakashi was looking down shamefully. " Your suitcase is in the car." informed Iruka taking Naruto's hand leading him to the door." Please don't," whispered Sasuke under his breath his eyes pleading for Naruto to look back at him. But it was too late the Father and son walked out into the cold but yet peaceful weather. Iruka Umino and Naruto Uzumaki were never to be seen again.


	2. The reunion

**Nine years later**

" Sasuke!!" screamed a pink hair girl jumping on a black hair boy hugging him to death. What do you want, Sakura?" asked Sasuke rolling his eyes irritated.

" I just wanted to see you!" exclaimed Sakura sweetly.

Dumb girl thought Sasuke gritting his teeth. " Sakura Haruno! Get off of Mr. Uchiha!" ordered Kurenai Sensei. Sakura jumped off of Sasuke and ran to her seat.

" Class welcome back to Konoha High school!" exclaimed Kurenai faking the excitement and smile. The class just responded with yawns and moans. " Well lets begin class with a fresh new start especially you Kiba Inuzuka." informed kurenai but stonily on Kiba's name." Now that's just plain mean." shouted a voice from the crowd of people.

" Well at least the class didn't get detention on the first day of the second semester unlike someone I know." The class laughed at this until the classroom door slammed opened.

There stood a woman with long blond hair in two pigtails that was loose, she had amber eyes, wore a long green jacket with a cream color blouse and khaki jeans, and a small purple jewel in the middle of her forehead against her creamed colored skin. Now what does she want and why does she have to slam the door. I've already bought three doors to replace each door she broke and I don't need to buy another one.

" Principle Tsnuade can you please stop slamming the door it's getting annoying." said Kurenai sighing. "Sorry, but come out here with me. I need to speak to you." said Lady Tsnuade calmly." Uh, Okay." said Kurenai following her out the door.

I wonder what that hag wants thought Sasuke frowning. **"Later" **Come on when is she coming back thought the irritated Uchiha. " If you want to know why it's taking so long then you should've asked me. Well it might be a new student or one of us has to be transferred to a different class." yawned a sleepy boy sitting beside the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned to his best friend, Shikamaru Nara.The boy had spiky, black hair in a ponytail with lazy, black eyes, and a lazy bored expression.

" Are you sure?" asked Sasuke sneering. "Yeah, I'm 99 percent sure. " Oh, I should tell you to turn to the left and to the front." informed Shikamaru blankly. Sasuke turned to the left then to the front.

The person that he hated the most in the world was staring at him dreamily waving viciously at the Uchiha. The person was Sakura Haruno the smartest girl in the class but her love for Sasuke kept her back a little.

She was the leader of Sasuke's Fan club and was the most annoying person in the world. There was one thing you had to watch out for and it was if you get her mad then she would punch the day lights out of you or make your life a living hell. But for some odd reason she won't get mad at Sasuke even if he insults he she just smiles and says something flirty. She's been asking him out for ages and the answer she always gets was plain out no.

Why can't she just give up? There is only one person that I want but is now gone. The only person who knows Sasuke's lost lover was Shikamaru Nara. They've been friends since third grade when Sasuke moved to Konoha, Japan after an event that was to not be named.

Shikamaru helped Sasuke get through some tight squeezes and mostly from the Uchiha Fan club. " You know I really don't know how you put up with her." yawned Shikamaru lazily. " I just deal with it or I run away." answered Sasuke shrugging. A creak of the door suddenly made the class go quiet.

Kurenai stepped into the classroom her face flushed and a frown settled her face. I am really tired of her but She's the one that pays me thought Kurenai sadly. " Class we have a new student." announced Kurenai tiredly.

Sasuke gave a ' You must be clairvoyant" look with Shikamaru backing it up with a ' I'm just smart." look. "Yes we do and don't give him any trouble." ordered Tsnuade walking beside Kurenai.

" The new student is a boy and his name is ..." She forgot his name thought the class and Kurenai trying to stifle their giggles.

" Hey boy what's your name again?" asked Tsnuade signaling the boy in.

Sasuke closed his eyes irritated by the Principle's stupidity. The boy sighed but for some reason did not tell the woman his name. Instead he clearly spoke his name out loud, " My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" This boy gots guts thought Lady Tsnuade her eye twitching by the boy's rude manner.

Sasuke's eyes flew opened to find the person he had lost but was now found. It was Naruto Uzumaki the person he had been searching his whole life while Kakashi was searching for Iruka. After Naruto and Iruka left, the Uchiha and Hayate searched on the Internet and countries looking for them. But alas Iruka was intelligent he left behind fake clues. After many tiring years the two had stopped searching for them.

But here was Naruto standing in front of the class like a prize for the Uchiha and there was no way to escape. Now that Naruto was back, the Uchiha was never going to leave him alone.

Sasuke was going to make Naruto his even if it kills him. Sasuke stared in awe at the blond beauty that stood in front of the class. He's matured a little bit but that was one of the things he liked about Naruto.

He had a heart of a child and personality. The golden hair was messier and spiky than before, the sun kissed skin looked glistening with the golden hair fitting with his skin. The three whiskers were still there making him still cute and the most incredible thing about Naruto's features were his eyes. They were deep ocean, blue eyes that sparkled with laughter and brightness.

"Um, hey Sasuke are you okay?" asked Shikamaru who was concerned about the Uchiha's unusual gaze.

Sasuke broke out of the trance staring at the concerned Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back from Naruto to Sasuke to Naruto and back to Sasuke before saying, " You know him? " Yes, I know him back when I was 7 and his dad and Kakashi Sensei were lovers."

" Wait a minute isn't he the boy you told me about?" "Yep." You still love him?" " I still like him but I think I shouldn't have told you." said Sasuke giving a sigh.

Tsnuade scanned the room for the new soon to be troublemaker student a seat. She spotted the perfect seat and pointed at a empty seat that was seated by another seat that sat a boy with messy, spiky brown hair like Naruto's and two red tattooed marks on each cheek, and he had teeth similar to a canine.

He wore a brown hoodie and ripped up blue jeans. Naruto walked over and sat down by the boy, feeling like he was being watched closely.

" Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka, number one trouble maker in the school. I saw how you stood up to the hag." greeted Kiba giving Naruto a toothily grin.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a class clown at every school I went to." Naruto took a piece of paper out that's heading said 'School Schedule'. "What you got?" asked Kiba leaning over Naruto's shoulder to see the schedule.

" I've got Hr (S.S), P.E., Spanish, English, Chemistry lunch, Geometry, free period, Algebra, Study hall, and Art as a extra class."

" Sweet! The only thing we don't have together is Algebra, chemistry, and Spanish!" included Kiba checking his own schedule." Class, all of you got your schedule, so don't try to skip and make some lousy excuse for it." spoke Kurenai.

" Oh! Naruto you'll have a escort to show you all the classes but today he has detention. Your detention escort, Kiba will be with you tomorrow and all of this week."

"Bummer. I wonder whom your new escort will be." muttered Kiba scratching the back of his head. "A substitute escort will be issued after your first period of class. So class dismissed." The class ran out of the classroom with Kiba walking behind Lady Tsnuade out of the classroom leaving Sasuke Uchiha alone with Kurenai Sensei.

Sasuke walked up to Kurenai's desk making the Sensei confused. " What do you want Mr. Perfect?" asked Kurenai teasing the Uchiha for his status." I want you to change my schedule and to fill in Kiba's place." ordered Sasuke setting down his schedule on the desk.

" What's the catch Mr. Obnoxious?" asked Kurenai raising her eyebrow. It's great having a teacher that adores sly people and tricky plans. " It has something to do with a student and you'll get a lot of fun outta it. Plus I want tell Lady Tsnuade your relationship with Azuma Sensei.

"I see. So who's schedule do you want?" asked Kurenai her eye twitching with frustration and a amused expression on her face." Naruto Uzumaki's." This is going to be fun! Here's a note and the schedule for your classes." chirped Kurenai happily.

Sasuke took the papers and walked halfway through the doorway before being spoked to again. " You know you're really evil, Sasuke, I' give you some credit at that. So nothing between us should be heard and if you dare tell anybody about my relationship with Azuma. I'll murder you." said Kurenai smiling evilly.

" Yeah I know." Sasuke slowly walked out of the classroom leaving behind a murderous Kurenai. That boy has so much dirt on the teachers they'll do anything he asks.

I don't always use my dirt on kurenai against her but this is an exception thought holding up his schedule. If I take a shortcut to P.E. then I'll be able to meet Naruto again for the last nine years thought Sasuke sneering taking a different hallway path.

I hate moving to different places, but at least this is the last time we'll move forever. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a sixteen year old boy who loves to be a class clown. I sometimes get good grades but other times I slack off. I'm straight and I have a foster dad who is well not straight but is trying to be but is failing miserably.

At least I can start fresh thought Naruto grinning happily not noticing the figure in front of him.

"Ooff"

" Oh, sorry!" apologized Naruto looking up his eyes meeting cold, black eyes. " Long time no see, Naruto." smiled Sasuke at the bewildered boy.

" Ah! Sasuke Uchiha! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto jumping back. We moved here after you and Iruka left. You know Kakashi and I've been searching for you and Iruka," informed Sasuke with a smile on his face.

" Well it doesn't mater, you still have no power over me, Teme." sneered Naruto calming down from his breakdown. " Oh so the little Naruto has a new vocabulary. Well that will end very soon."

Sasuke walked toward closing on the Naruto. Naruto did the unbelievable; he zipped past the amazed Uchiha with great speed reaching the locker doors. " Sorry but this item is not for sale." sneered the grinning boy slipping into the locker room.

Shoot I forgot that Naruto was fast. Well don't won't happen again that I can say that much. Next time you won't be so lucky thought Sasuke smirking.

Naruto walked outside in his gym clothes walking over to the bleachers. Sitting down a boy quickly ran up the bleachers to the top seat where Naruto was sitting.

" Hi my name is Rock Lee. You must be the new student everyone is talking about." spoke the boy. Naruto stared at the boy like he was an idiot noticing the boy's style. He had black hair in a bowl shape cut and bushy eyebrows that went with the bug like eyes. " Uh, Yeah I am." answered Naruto skirmish.

This guy is a freak but yet funny. " So I saw you talking to Sasuke Uchiha." " Yeah so what?" asked Naruto rolling his eyes.

" Well he's the biggest prick in the school, but has his own fan club which adds up like 95 percent of the school female population." answered Lee staring and shocked at the uncaring Naruto.

" So what I don't even care about that Teme." said Naruto stepping off the bleachers squatting down to do his push ups. " Well he really looked interested in you and he mostly doesn't acknowledge any except his friends.

The boy has dated girls in middle school but broke up with them the next week and when he got to 8th grade he stopped dating. There are some rumors about Sasuke being well gay. If they were true then he might like you and well a lot of people would go with his choice of being with you."

Naruto stopped doing his push ups and looked up at Lee with a crazed look on his face. " Why would they go with his choice of picking me?" asked Naruto.

" Well you are attractive, Naruto. You have golden blond hair that is mostly common for girls, your body has a femine look, your eyes are dreamy blue that most guys like for a girl, and well you look cute like a chibi. Plus the guys and even Sasuke's fan club are talking about you and falling for you too. Therefore, you might even get as popular as Sasuke." answered Lee giving a sheepish grin.

The two boys were quiet for a moment until Naruto yelled, " You think I look like a girl!" Lee jumped back startled by the boy's anger.

" Well sort of. But I'm just saying what they're saying."

Awe man no wonder Sasuke's been more flirty than ever thought Naruto groaning.

" Hey Naruto are okay? Are you mad at me? You know you don't look that much of a girl. " Yeah I'm okay just don't ever say that again." informed Naruto.

" Thank you. I'll see some other time Gai sensei is calling me." said Lee running off to the coach leaving a devastated Naruto who was completing his push ups. I am so doomed. Interrupting Naruto's thoughts was a group of girls screaming, " Saasuukkeee!!" jumping up and down.

No way that Uchiha is here too! Naruto scanned the gym spotting the annoyed Uchiha doing his stretches. Naruto laughed at the sight of the Uchiha being uncomfortable of the girls yelling out his name in praise.

Would they shut up already thought the Uchiha scanning the gym for his Kitzune. Sasuke found the boy snicking at him. Naruto found his eyes locked with the Uchiha's eyes.

He looks so cute thought Sasuke smirking at his prey. Understanding the smirk naruto tore his gaze away from the Uchiha's eyes. Wow Naruto really could pass for a girl thought Sasuke amazed by the beauty of the boy.

If Naruto were a girl then he would've been the first girl I liked in well forever. The whistles were blown making everyone run into the locker rooms.

The boys were amazed by Naruto's speed of unchanging and getting redressed again. Before they knew it he was gone. Damn he's quick thought Sasuke slipping on his slim clothes. But he's got another thing coming thought Sasuke taking a shortcut out of the Gym.

Naruto stopped at the corner before the Spanish class that was after he turned the corner. All right one thing accomplished but it is still hard to escape his clutches thought Naruto receiving all of the air he had lost while running. Naruto turned the corner to be stunned by the figure leaning against the Spanish door.

" We meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." smirked Sasuke with an evil glint in his eye.

" What are you doing here?" asked Naruto pointing at the Uchiha.

" Well I'm in Spanish class and your substitute escort." answered Sasuke rolling his eyes at the boy's stupidity.

Why is this happening to me thought the boy with sadness and fear?

" Aren't you going to say something back?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, " Just get out of my way you idiot." pushing past the boy turning the knob of the door. Naruto slipped into the classroom with Sasuke behind him surprised by the almost full classroom.

Wow a lot of people must love Spanish or they're just retards thought Naruto being shoved out of the way by Sasuke who walked to a free table that sat three people. Sasuke sat down signaling Naruto to come and sit by him.

Yeah right like I'm going to sit by him. The boy shook his head at the Uchiha until the teacher saw him. " The boy with the unusual marking on his face sit down this instance!" Naruto sighed walking to the table that sat a sneering Uchiha.

The teacher began to teach with the class not even giving the teacher a slight of caring. Naruto scanned the table seeing a girl with long blond hair in four ponytails with dull but interested eyes, a boy with spiky black hair in ponytail and lazy black eyes. Finally a boy with long brown hair, and white grayish eyes was the last.

The girl was the first to speak, " Hi! My name's Temari!" The girl stared at the nervous Naruto waiting for him to introduce himself.

" My name's Naruto." greeted Naruto grinning nervously. "Well the boy with the lazy expression, my boyfriend, is Shikamaru Nara and the boy with girly hair his Neji Hyuga.

Finally the boy with the annoying perfect ego is Sasuke Uchiha the girl magnet well not for long." said Temari with a sneer.

"Pft!" giggled Naruto and the others. " Shut up Temari!" ordered Sasuke sending Temari a glare.

" I can do that too Uchiha!" said Temari sending a glare at Sasuke. She's embarrassing me in front of Naruto thought Sasuke his eyebrow twitching in frustration. I've got to say that his gang is pretty funny especially Temari thought Naruto giggling at the Uchiha.

" Hey Naruto if Sasuke bothers you at all just call for me and I'll beat the living daylights out of him." informed Temari grinning.

I think I'm going to like this school even if Sasuke's here thought Naruto laughing at the irritable Uchiha.

Noticing the boy's giggling Sasuke tore his glare from Temari to gaze at the beauty's laugh. This is the Naruto I really like thought Sasuke smiling.

The whole entire group except for Naruto saw the Uchiha's smile but to keep Naruto from seeing it they kept on giggling.

This was going to be both crazy and fun year that Naruto was going to experience in this school semester. He's going to experience drama, craziness, love, sadness, happiness, and friendship. What Naruto didn't know was Konoha was best known for was its most outrageous students.


	3. Kinapp

**Chapter 2**

" Yes! The day is over!" shouted Kiba jumping up near Naruto with a big grin.

" Hey Kiba why were there substitute teachers everywhere except for Kurenai Sensi?" asked Naruto. " Well they made a deal with Lady Tsnuade and they been doing that since they been here. The story about Kurenai Sensi is that she lost some bet with Tsnuade and well she can't have any days off and substitutes." answered Kiba shrugging.

A silver Mustang car rode up beside the curve where the flag pole was at that made Kiba notice it. " My sister's here and there Akarmaru! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kiba ran to the car where a smal dog had his paws on the inside of the car window barking happily at the boy.

Naruto waved good bye to the boy and began to walk home. Kiba got into the car when is sister spoke. " So who's the cute blond hair boy with the great tan?" asked kiba's sister still gazing at the boy walking down the street.

" He's Naruto Uzumaki! He's new at this school and he's my friend." answered kiba who was patting Akamaru grinning.

" Is he single!" asked the girl enthusiastically with excitement. Kiba made a grossed out face, " Ewww no way! He's like in the 10th grade!"

" So what he's just like three years younger than me." " Well you might have some competition, Nala. Rock Lee told me about the rumors about Naruto being a hearthrob."

"Hmp!" huffed Nala turning a curve spotting a black limo that was hiding behind a tree on the sidewalk. " Thats strange. Look at that limo, Kiba." said Nala turning left from the limo.

Kiba spotted the limo trying to see the person in it. I wonder if thats Sasuke Uchiha's limo thought Kiba not noticing that the limo was at the direction of Naruto.

" Is that him, Master Uchiha?" asked the driver. " Yes." This time Naruto you're not getting away this time. Suddenly the limo swerved off the sidewalk rushing past the startled boy stopping by the curve where Naruto was frozen. Whoa! Where did that come from thought Naruto staring at the black limo.

The door of the limo opened revealing a calm Sasuke stepping out of the expensive limo. Not again thought the freaked out Naruto. " Hello Naruto!" greeted Sasuke with a sneer.

" What do want teme? Can't you just leave me alone?" asked Naruto stepping back. " How can I leave you alone if you look just so cute!" sneered Sasuke taking a step toward Naruto.

" You better get away from me or I'll run and tell the police or just kick your ass." threatened Naruto stepping back.

" I highly think that you would do it but you are stupid enough to that. So If you just get in the car nothing will happen to you." said Sasuke pointing at the limo.

Does he think he owns me thought Naruto clenching his fists. " You are the most retarded person I have ever met in my entire life.If you think I'm going into a limo with you then you need to get your brain check. Like hell I'm going into that limo!" said Naruto clenching his fists tightly

.Sasuke was shocked by the boy's suggestion and frightened. Well that got him stoned thought Naruto sneering. " Well if excuse me I'm going home." said Naruto turning around on his feet.

Sasuke unfroze and saw that Naruto was going to leave he sighed, "Well I did't won't to resaut to this but you give me no choice."

"Huh?" Why did he say that thought Naruto with a confused expression. Sasuke snapped his fingers that suddenly made five men come out of nowhere jumping on the surprised Naruto.

"Mmmpp!" muffled Naruto who had tape on his mouth with ropes around his wrists and ankles. Okay now Sasuke has finally lost it thought Naruto struggling against the ropes.

" Put him in the limo with me! " ordered sasuke stepping aside for the guards. The men grabbed the squirming Naruto proceeded by throwing the boy into the limo.

Naruto hit the seat harshly with a thud becoming unconcious. Stepping inside the limo Sasuke sat down beside the unconcious Naruto. He signaled the driver to go and the limo calmly left the curb.

" So sir you had to use the guards to get him?" asked the driver calmly. " Yeah. I didn't won't to do it but he's just too stubborn." answered Sasuke sighing.

" It took nine years to find him and here he is. Still the stubborn, knucklehead, and hyperactive boy who still catches the eye of our Uchiha heir." said the driver smiling with passion and hope.

" Yeah I know what you mean. I'v known Naruto since we were six years old. But there is one problem in my way that took him away from me that day.

" How are you going to get Iruka and Kakashi back together? I know that Kakashi wants to but Iruka still hates him." asked the concerned driver.

" I can think of that later." There was a moment of silence between the two men until Sasuke spoke. " Alot a people would of swooned if the saw me and some hide around my house to meet me.But Naruto was the only one that did not swoon and bowed down to me like I was a god. I was shocked when he ignored me and payed no attention to me. Do you remember the first time when we met Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. Chisori?" asked Sasuke gently.

" Yes sir anybody can remember that hyperactive boy." laughed Chisori.

Yeah that was the first time I saw Naruto and fell in love with him.

**" Ten Years ago"**

" Kakashi do I have to meet his kid?" asked Sasuke wishimg he wasn't here right now. Sasuke already met Iruka Umino who had a son that was a foster child.

Why do I have to get into this relationship crap thought Sasuke sighing.

" Because he is Iruka's Family and if he's Iruka's family then he's our family too. I can tell you one thing Sasuke you might actually like him. Now I want you to sit on the couch while I bring them in." Sasuke walked out of the room to the living room and sat on the couch with a grim expression.

Kakashi wanted to warn Sasuke that Naruto had a attitude with people like Sasuke but it was to hard to explain it to Sasuke.I don't really care who Kakashi dates especially the date's kids

. Hearing footsteps and voices Sasuke sat up straight waiting for the nightmare to end.

" Iruka you remember my little troublemaker, Sasuke." " Hey Iruka sama." greeted Sasuke faking a smile. Iruka you can sit on the couch and ...hey! where's your son?" asked Kakashi while Iruka sat down.

"Oh no he always goes off somewhere without telling me." moaned Iruka sighing. " He didn't want to come but I bribed him with ramen. I think he might of got memorized by your mansion." suggested Iruka.

What a stupid boy thought Sasuke rolling his eyes. " Let me go find him Kakashi." said Iruka getting up walking into the hall.

After a few seconds Iruka came back with a silly expression on his face but he had no child with him. " Where is he?" asked Kakashi who Iruka sat by down.

"He's coming." "Hey Iruka this place is huge!" shouted a voice that startled the group and rattled Sasuke's ears. Youch!! My guess is that his son is loud though Sasuke checking his ears.

Sasuke was too involved with his hurt ears to notice the boy. " Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka's son." informed Kakashi. " Yeah yeah." ignored Sasuke still calming his ears.

" This is my obnoxious nephew, Sasuke Uchiha." Still the Uchiha was quiet.

" Wow your nephew's a real brat!" said Naruto smirking. Sasuke was shocked by the boy's suggestion. This is really bad thought Kakashi sighing. This boy must not know what I really look like because I'm sitting down thought Sasuke smirking. "

You better shut up you knucklehead." threatened Sasuke standing up turning to the boy.

" Ahh!" gasped Sasuke staring in awe at the boy. The boy had messy,spikey, blond hair, beautiful tanned skin, three cute whisker marks on each cheek, a cute too full of yourself smile, and the most eye catching figure about him was his deep ocean blue eyes that shone with excitement and laughter.

" I'm not a knucklehead!" shouted Naruto startling the Uchiha. He's breathtaking thought Sasuke breaking away from the trance.

" Dope!" I don't get it he's not responding to my hotness thought the confused Sasuke making a face. " Well at least I don't look like a vampire! Nhhh!" teased Naruto sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha.

" Stop acting like a girl, dope." teased Sasuke coping Naruto. Suddenly to Sasuke's surprise a hint of red showed up on Naruto's cheeks.

Kakashi noticed the blush and stifled his laugh. This is going to be fun! He's interesting and cute thought Sasuke smirking. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

**" Now" **

That was the first time I layed eyes on Naruto and it was love at first sight too. " Mr. Uchiha we're almost there." informed Chisori.

" Thank you Chisori." Rustling beside the Uchiha made him turn to see Naruto waking up. " mmmmpp," grunted Naruto slowly getting up.

So now he awakes thought Sasuke smirking. Naruto sat up opening his eyes to find an Uchiha sitting on the right side of the limo.

What the hell thought Naruto jumpimg back a little hitting his head against the window making the boy muffle a cry. " Ppft," muffled Sasuke hiding his laughter with his hand.

"Mmmmppf!" muffled Naruto angrly. " Huh? Wait a minute I didn't hear. Let me fix that!" smirked Sasuke ripping the tape off his mouth.

" Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Naruto in agony.Ouch! I think I lost some hearing in my left ear thought Sasuke checking his ear drums.

" Why did you kinapp me, Teme?" asked Naruto recovering from his agony. " Because it was the only way to claim my possession." answered Sasuke slowly moving closer to Naruto.

" Like hell I'm your damn possession!" spatted naruto with poison. Before he knew it Sasuke took him by the waist against his chest.

" Hey let me go!" ordered Naruto struggling against his grip. Suddenly Sasuke's lips met Naruto's lips freezing up the boy like a statue.

Naruto tryed to muffle a scream but gave an entrance for Sasuke. Thats disgusting thought Naruto screwing his eyes shut.

There is no way you're getting away after this you slime ball. Suddenly pain came upon Sasuke's tongue that made the boy yell in paingiving Naruto the opportunity to push the other boy away.

Metal liquid filled the boys mouth that made the boys gag. Help I'm poisoned thought Naruto spitting out the blood and the Uchiha's taste gagging. " You'll pay for that, Dope." threatened Sasuke coldly. Then came the opening of the car door startling both boys especially Naruto who fell out of the opened car door.

There stood Chisori who had a smile that looked disappointed. " Master Uzumaki are you okay?" asked Chisori kneeling down to help Naruto up.

" Thats what you get!" said Sasuke jumping out of Naruto's side over the fallen boy onto the ground. " Tck, Yot Teme," cursed Naruto getting back on his feet by the driver . Damn I knew the Uchiha's were loaded but not this much loaded though Naruto gapping at the Mansion.

" Shit even bigger than the Playboy Mansion." muttered Naruto following the Uchiha with the guards right behind Naruto. Well at least I got him gaping thought Sasuke sneaking a peak behind his back watching the boy's every move. Alright one slight move from him and my plans are in action.

Chisori escorted Naruto into the living room where Sasuke stopped. " So what do you want?" asked Naruto who was being untied by Chisori.

"Well I think that I already answered that." answered Sasuke rolling his eyes. Okay one, two, three go! Naruto knocked Chisori to the ground running straight for the Uchiha. " Bam!"

" Ah! I missed!" stuttered Naruto gapping at the Uchiha who caught his fist with one hand. " Man you are so weak, Naruto. You'll actually would make a real nice girl." sneered Sasuke.

" Ugh! You bastard!" muttered Naruto. " But nice try." " Thanks but this one will succeed!" exclaimed Narutothrowing another punch at the boy's face. Idiot though Sasuke catching the other fist without hesitating.

" Made you look!" Naruto's knee kicked him square in the the stomach. Sasuke fell down letting go of the boy on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. He's not only quick , his legs got action too!

" Get him!" ordered Chisori pointing at the escaping boy. " Yikes!" yelped Naruto who looked behind him seeing a dozen guards right on his tail. " Disrespectful little brat! Sorry for my language toward the boy. " apoligized Chisori .

" Its okay. He's grown and he has got some bew tricks up his sleeve. But I do too. Get Haku to find him and in return he can have his vacation with his lover, Zabuza!" ordered Sasuke. " Yes sir!" " Hhhheeelllpp!!" screamed Naruto curving around the hall with a mob of men seconds behind him.

Spotting an opened door Naruto disappeared into the room closing the door behind him. " Whoo! That was a close one!" Naruto was exhaused by the chase panting for air.

" Um excuse me who are you?" spoke a voice in the shadows gently. Gah don't be Sasuke though Naruto his heart beating fast at one second. " Show yourself!"

" Oops! Sorry if I scared you. My name's Haku!" apoligized Haku stepping out off the shadows. Naruto was speechless at the beauty of the girl.

She had long glistening black hair , milky white skin, glowing brown eyes, and a gentle, soft smile. " I'm not being rude but whats your name?"

" My name's Naruto Uzumaki, right now I'm called a runaway possession." explained Naruto sarcasticly. Haku stiffled her giggle looking at the pisssed off Naruto. Naruto noticed that the girl wasn't wearing a maid uniform but butler kind of suit. Is this she really a he?

" Excuse me Haku. Are you a boy or a girl?" " Well to disappoint you I'm a boy." giggled Haku. " Sorry." " Its okay we both have the same problem." " What do you mean?" asked Naruto blushing.

" So are you the runaway?" asked Haku ignoring the question. "Yes, but how can I trust you to keep this shut from the Teme?" asked Naruto feeling chills down his spine.

" Oh, I hate that Uchiha he's a spoiled brat. So I think that would be your answer." " Yes someone that hates the Uchiha too! " I can get you out of here." suggested Haku. "Really!"

" Yes, just follow me." said Haku opening another door that lead to another hall. Naruto followed the boy into the darkness. Later on the two stopped in one room filled with darkness.

" Hey Haku we're still in the Mansion." " Yeah I know Naruto. I'm sorry but its my job and I get to have a vacation with my Zabuza!" apoligized Haku turning away a few stepssmiling guilty. " What?" Suddenly Naruto's arms were grabbed twistd behind his back from behind. " I told you that your my possession! " purred a cold familar voice into his ears sending chills down Naruto's spine. Not him thought Naruto looking devastated.


	4. Escape

**Chapter 3**

" Sasuke!" yelped Naruto feeling the Uchiha smirking.

Heh cute thought Sasuke hearing the adorable yelp. Naruto struggled against Sasuke his eyes locking with Haku's brown guilty eyes.

" Haku, I trusted you!" shouted Naruto his blood boiling like a volcanoe.

" Well this is what special servants do and he bribed me something that I can never turn down." answered Haku shrugging sadly. " Haku is one of my special loyal servants," included Sasuke still not loosing his hold on the struggling boy.

" You are going to so pay for this, Haku!" muttered Naruto under his breath. "You may go Haku and please turn on the light on your way out." ordered Sasuke smiling.

Haku bowed, walked to the door turning the light while walking out of the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.The light cloaked the room with brightness revealing a large room with an elegant king sized bed that had beautiful red sheets, black covers, white silky pillows and the walls were white.

The room had books on the dresser, bed, and floor. It was creepy but yet had a charm to it. I got a real bad feeling about this thought Naruto a shudder going through his body.

" So do you like my room?" asked Sasuke. " Its your room?" exclaimed Naruto surprised. "Yep!" Sasuke's mouth got closer to Naruto's ear breathing hot air on it and spoke," So Naruto how do you feel being in your soul mate's arm. Naruto shivered by the hot air on his ear but attacked back with a response.

" Turn that around and replace you with Avril Lavigne to it!" responded Naruto with an excited expression. Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto onto the bed leaving Naruto free but ran to the door locking it.

Oh crap thought Naruto when Sasuke turned around with a smile on his face but there was a slight of twitching of an eyebrow.Very funny Naruto," said Sasuke walking towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped off the bed and tried to run towards the door but Sasuke got in front of him forcing him to run to a corner. Crap I'm trapped thought Naruto turning to face the Uchiha with braveness.

" What do you want Sasuke? Can't you just leave me alone! I don't like you! So just let me leave!" shouted Naruto screwing his eyes shut waiting for the day to end or to let this just be a nightmare.

Naruto felt a soft hand caressing his cheek with gentleness. " Naruto I don't won't to displease you in any way but I just want to see you again after nine years, Naruto.I was devastated that you left. You might of have noticed because Iruka and you moved to a dozen of places." said Sasuke with a gentle smile.

No way! Is Sasuke actually saying something nice thought Naruto his eyes widening at the Uchiha. " Why do you like me?" asked Naruto.

" I have alot of reasons but this isn't the right moment to tell you them. But one reason is..." Naruto softened at the Uchiha waiting for his reply for some strange reason.

His heart was beating at a fast paste and his pulse rising up. Do I actually have feeling for this prick thought Naruto a tint of blush rising from his cheeks.

" ...you have a great figure!" exclaimed Sasuke happily. This guy is the biggest prick in the whole entire universe! Sasuke noticed the blonds dark blank face and proceeded to touch his cheek.

The tan hand smacked the pale hand away with full force. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist tightly with the Uchiha trying to get out of the boy's grasp.

The blue eyes shot up locking with the black eyes that were confused. Why is his eyes a different color thought Sasuke gasping. The ocean blue eyes were cold, icy blue that would freak out the devil.

" You almost had me Sasuke, but you broke it with that obnoxious answer!" said Naruto sternly. Naruto stamped on the Uchiha's foot making the boy wince in pain loosing his guard.

Naruto pushed the boy away running toward the door turning out the lights opening the door. Crap thought Sasuke chasing after the boy loosing the boy with a dozen halls.

Window, window, window, yes found one thought naruto stopping in front of the window that was located in what Naruto thought was the dining room. Spotting a chair he picked it up sitting it down in front of the window.

Naruto opened the window pulling himself right through it falling into some rose bushes. Now that hurt!

Naruto painfully got out of the bushes with leaves and petals in his hair. The boy had thorn scratches all over his arms and legs with some thorns still in him.

" Naruto!!" Hearing the yell Naruto burst out running across the estate reaching the gate in time. " Shoot if I try to slip out then the guards would get me but if I climb the hedge then they want notice me." whispered Naruto thinking what to choose.

Finally choosing Naruto climbed up the hedge getting more scratches on his body and leaves in his hair. Naruto jumped off the hedge to the other side landing with a thud. Now this is why I hate hedges.

Spotting a camera Naruto stuck out his tongue in an ill manner way.

" Take that you Uchiha Teme!" shouted Naruto running past the estate not realizing what he had done.

" Damn that Dope!" cursed Sasuke watching the screen with his possession making a fool out of himself. " I need all of you to find out everything on Naruto and Iruka Umino!" ordered Sasuke pointing at the guards.

" Yes sir!"

I'll leave you alone Naruto for now, but after this week you'll be mine. Like you always say " Believe it!" Naruto You're mine!

Naruto walked through the opened door into the apartment meeting a worried brunnette in front of the stairs. " Naruto what happened?" asked Iruka pulling the leaves and rose petals out of the messy blond hair.

Dammit I can't tell Iruka that I got kinapped by Sasuke Uchiha. " I just got dared to um...jump over one of those hedges around the school!" laughed Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head.

" You're really a mess!" sighed Iruka exhaleing a deep breath. " Yeah, I better get cleaned up!" laughed Naruto slipping past Iruka running upstairs to his room. Naruto slipped into his room closing the door behind him sighing.

That was close thought Naruto flopping on his back on the bed. The two things that Sasuke has changed is that he got more possessive and his body.

Yep thats all that he had changed thought Naruto smiling. The Uchiha Motto is wrong. " Uchiha's don't always get what thay want!" muttered Naruto grinning in victory.

I hope I can avoid him this week at school thought Naruto walking to the bathroom.


	5. Help!

**Chapter 4**

"Sunday" " See ya, Kiba!" shouted naruto waving bye to the dog boy. Spending the two days with Kiba is like a party never ending.

" I wonder if Iruka missed me!" said Naruto grinning to himself. This week was a little bit quiet with Sasuke ignoring me thought Naruto thinking of the times when Sasuke just ignored him.

Hey maybe he has gave up on me thought Naruto his clenched fists flying into the air in victory. There was a sudden car screech that made the tan ears perk up like a fox.

Oh shit please don't let it be Sasuke thought Naruto twitching. He sneaked a peek behind himself spotting a black front end of a car.

I guess old habits die hard. naruto burst out running, swerving the curves of the corners of the streets with tears streaming out of his eyes.

The limo flew out of its hiding, swerving fter the boy. " Heeelllppp!!" yelled Naruto only to be caught by a srong hand.

" Let me go Sasuke!" ordered Naruto."Who are you talking about?" Naruto looked at the person who was to be Sasuke only to reveal a unknown man.

He had short black, spikey hair with black eyes, grim face, and sharp teeth. " Who are you?" asked Naruto embarresed by calling the man Sasuke.

" Nobody you should know," repiled the man.

" That's rude!"

" I'm just a concerned citizen to ask you about your house." said the man.

" My apartment? Why what happened to it?"

" Well it looked like a ghost apartment." Naruto ran the pathway to his apartment with the man walking behind him.

Naruto burst down the door finding the house to be completly deserted. It was cold and dusty like a ghost house. Where is Iruka?

He spotted a piece of white paper on a dusty desk. Picking it up Naruto began to read the letter.

**" Dear Naruto, I'm sorry for you to come home to this. But I tried to call you on your cellphone, but it said your phone has been disconnected. But any way the New York Times called me to sponsor my book and asked me to come to New York. Don't worry about where to stay while I'm gone. A boy named Rock Lee, the boy that you told me that he was your hyper friend, had suggested for you to stay with him while I'm gone. So you'll be staying with him and please stay out of trouble! Love, your dad, Iruka. P.S. I'll be back in 2 or three months.**

Naruto stared blankly at the paper dropping it to the floor. No way that can't be true. Rock Lee was at Kiba's house with me the whole time. I feel like this has something to do with a certain Uchiha.

Walking outside Naruto sat down on the steps sighing. Zabuza walked to the boy who had a irritated expression.

" Hey Mr. None of your business. You're working with Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?" asked Naruto irritated.

" My name is Zabu-," repiled Zabuza being cut off by a figure jumping on him. " Zabuza!!" shouted Haku hugging Zabuza around the neck with glee.

Whats he doing here! Zabuza is Haku's lover! " What are you doing here?!" asked Naruto jumping off the stairs to the ground.

Haku jumped off Zabuza with a sneaky grin. " Its Naruto-kun!" greeted Haku surprisingly happy waving his hand at Naruto.

" So you read the letter?" asked Haku.

" How do you know about the letter?" asked Naruto.

**'** Clap, clap, clap, clap.**'** Naruto turned to the clapping sound finding a sneering Uchiha six feet away from him.

" Well done Zabuza and Haku!" congradulated Sasuke. " Uchiha!" "

He really doesn't like you!" laughed Haku.

"Hn."

Doesn't he call you Teme or Uchiha when he see you?' asked Zabuza enjoying the Uchiha's irritated voice.

" Yeah, I just wish he'll call me Sasuke." answered Sasuke exhaling in grief. " Well come on Naruto the limo's waiting!" ordered Sasuke.

You must be joking! I'm not getting in the limo with you!" laughed Naruto pointing at Sasuke firmly. " Well you have too if you don't then the social services would take you away from Iruka when they find out he left you with no guardian." said Sasuke pulling out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"You wouldn't do that. Because if you do then they'll take me away from Konoha. You won't ever see me again!" sneered Naruto thinking that he caught Sasuke twisted in his own trap.

" Yeah you might be right Naruto. But I'm an Uchiha so my uncle can adopt you if he don't then I'll buy you!" smirked Sasuke stareing at the boy with enjoyment.

"Remember it is Japan." (just trying to remember facts from other stories, sorry if I got it wrong)

" No way!" muttered Naruto gapping at the Uchiha. He really thought this through thought Zabuza and Haku.

" Bring back Iruka!" ordered Naruto his eyes piercing through the Uchiha.

" Awe wittle Naruto misses his Daddy!" mimicked Sasuke with a baby voice. ( just wanted Sasuke to do that3)

Naruto ran toward the Uchiha pulling back his fist.Naruto threw the punch towards Sasuke's flawless face. " Shit!" cursed Sasuke under his breath frozen in the spot staring at the fist that was two centimeters from his face.

Zabuza and Haku firmly holded the boy back. Redeeming himself Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist pulling it down with one hand firmly.

" Almost got me!" smirked Sasuke. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face when they let go!" threatened Naruto struggleing against their grip.

" Master Uchiha if you don't hurry it up then you'll be dead." exclaimed Zabuza trying to keep his hold on the boy.

" Okay if you don't give up and come with us then Iruka will be in jail and you won't have a dad." said Sasuke with cold piecing black eyes.

Sasuke might actually do that! I can't believe he went this low thought Naruto closing his eyes in irritation.

" You freakin win Teme." muttered Naruto his eye twitching at what he said. " Alright thats more like it." said Sasuke snapping his fingers making the two men let go off the boy.

" Master Uchiha the limo's here." Sasuke signaled Naruto to follow him to the limo. Naruto got in the limo with the Uchiha.

Haku and Zabuza followed them into the limo which sailed off with a possessive boy and a pissed off fox boy. The limo arrived at the Uchiha Mansion with the group.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the limo une with a smirk and the other had a frown. " Welcome to your new home, Naruto!" welcomed Sasuke grinning.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto seeing the grim expression on the boy's face. Sasuke leaned over to Naruto to touch him on the shoulder.

" Even if i live with you now, I'm still not yours." exclaimed Naruto ripping away from the Uchiha's touch. " Still stubborn I see. All of that would change pretty soon." said th Uchiha slyly

. The two boys walked into the Mansion meeting a man with grey silver long hair in a ponytail, glasses that actually looked good on him, greyish eyes, and was wearing a bulter suit standing in the living room. (like Kabuto a little bit)

" Naruto this is Kabuto, my bulter and Kabuto this is our new guest Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be living with us but if he asks something that doesn't include food, items, or clothes then refuse him." ordered Sasuke.

" Yes sir! Should I show Mr. Uzumaki to his room?" asked Kabuto pushing his glasses up.

" Yes."

Kabuto turned his eyes toward the stiff Naruto that made the Uchiha follow his gaze. Go with him now gleamed Sasuke's glare making the boy shudder.

He walked past the Uchiha to follow the butler. Perfect I now have Naruto within my grasp.

Man, that Teme is getting on my nerves thought Naruto following Kabuto up the classic stairs.I shouldn't have left Kiba's house.

Iruka was right, Uchiha's really do go far to get what they want. Naruto sighed making Kabuto look over his shoulder at the grim boy. This boy is really going to go through hell.

" We're here," exclaimed Kabuto surprising the boy. The boy is sorta cute with his spikey blond hair glistening against his skin and ocean blue eyes that looked angry yet cute.

" Hey! I got one boy goggleing at me and I don't need another one!" exclaimed Naruto annoayed.

I can see why Sasuke likes him thought Kabuto opening the door revealing a room that shone with brightness. The blue eyes grew bigger while roaming the room that was decorated with bright and dark orange decorations and fox related items.

" Whoa! I got a sunroom!" said Naruto opening a set of doors revealing a room with rays of the sun shineing on it. There was a table four sets of chairs that were silver, the floor was a bright sunny color of white, and there was a small couch at the far end corner. This is beautiful thought Naruto looking over the bacony of the sunroom. Wow I never knew the Uchiha Mansion was breathtaking.

Trees were blooming with cherry blossoms, bushes with various berries, flowers like pansies, poppies, roses, and violets, and the grass was a dazzeling bright green color. Everything looked so free with the trees and plants filling the acres of land.

Kabuto smiled leaving the room with a dazed Naruto gapping at the scene. A quiet creak of another door opening revealed a smirkng Sasuke sneaking up behind Naruto. His arms wrapped around the slim waist making the boy squeal.

" Teme let me go!" ordered Naruto squirming in the Uchiha's grip. Sasuke letted go of him stumbling out of his grip. " You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Naruto panting." Sorry couldn't help myself."

" How did you get in here? " asked Naruto.

" Our rooms are connected." answered Sasuke pointing behind him at a black door that Naruto just noticed. " The only thing seperating our rooms is the master bathroom."

Sasuke sensed the boy's fear and smirked. " You better get dressed its almost 8:30." informed Sasuke opening the door. Naruto being aware of Sasuke's nonpresence exhaled.

Naruto looked at the clock surprised that the Uchiha was right about the time. Naruto walked out of the sunroom towards the dresser pulling out some orange silky pajamas that looked like it was made for a kid. Naruto gritted at the sight of the kid pajamas taking the insult badly.

The pajamas fitted the boy surprising him by the fit and the intials that made him twitch. The intials were on the front pocket of his shirt and the said " N.U."

He must of planned this over the weekend he thought sighing. Out of nowhere his stomch growled in hunger making the boy wince.

" Crap! I should've ate dinner at Kiba's house when I had the chance," muttered Naruto clutching his stomach in pain.

Now I have to enter enemy territory he thought slowly opening the door wincing at the creak sound the door made. Once the close was clear he tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen.

He went through the cabnits and cupboards for the type of treat that would suit his taste. After going through all of the cabnits he found nothing. " You know if you wanted something to eat you could've asked me."

He turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway of the kitchen with a sneer on his face. What caught his eyes were the Uchiha's night clothes.

They were silky black like Naruto's with his initials on the front pocket but was an adult size. Sasuke caught his gaze with a smirk. The blond saw the smirk and quickly looked away embarressed by the Uchiha's sight.

Why does he do this to me!

" You like the new night clothes?" he asked giving Naruto a smile.

" Yeah I do! Plus I never did knew my initials!" The smile was replaced with a playful smirk on the Uchiha's face from the remark.

" Well with that attitude you won't be getting any of this!" he said pulling out a ramen packet. The blue eyes grew big when they saw the ramen packet.

Now I got you Naruto!

The boy launched himself at the packet but it was pulled out of his reach resulting him to fall to the floor. " Hey! I'm hungry and that hurt!" he retorted looking up at the boy with anger.

"So?" " Just give me the packet!" he growled with anger.

" I will if you just say please," he teased holding the packet up higher. Curse my crave for ramen thought Naruto sighing. Thank you uncle Kakashi thought Sasuke thinking what he can do for his uncle for the scoop on the Uzumaki kid.

" Can I please have some ramen, Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruto with soft baby eyes and a cute voice.

So cute thought the inner Sasuke with a nosebleed and his whole face flushed. Surprisingly Sasuke walked past Naruto toward the microwave.

That was weird thought Naruto shocked by the Uchiha's behavior. I didn't know that would be so effective on him he thought watching the Uchiha prepare the boy's dinner.

" You can sit down now," informed Sasuke guesturing at the counter seats. He sat down giving the Uchiha a glare. A bowl of steaming rame appeared in front of the boy with the Uchiha sitting down beside him.

He began scarfing down on the ramen amazing the Uchiha with his speed. " Amazing!" " What's amazing?" he asked finishing his ramen in sixty seconds.

" How fast you can eat that ramen!" answered the Uchiha pointing at the clear bowl. " Well it's sort of a mystery to me too," laughed Naruto with a cheerful grin.

" Why don't you smile like that around me, Naruto?"

Suddenly the grin was replace with a sneer, " Well you try to kinap me, make me yours, and sent my dad to the other side of the world. So yeah thats why," he answered.

Well thats a little bit mean thought Sasuke unsettled.

" Why don't you like me?" he finally asked with a concerned expression. So he wants me to answer that question okay if he wants the truth here comes the truth.

" Well lets see your possessive, a jerk, cold, stubborn, evil, sneaky, and mean to people who are nice to you." he answered, " Plus the number one reason is that I like girls!"

" But I can change that!" He leaned closer to Naruto making the boy almost fall out of his seat.

" Do you want your mouth to have the taste of bloodn filling it?" scowled Naruto glaring daggers at him.

" And you said I was the jerk!" exclaimed Sasuke sticking out his tongue at the boy.( I know not Uchiha like, but just wanted to do that)

" Yeah you are and you said I was childish." he sneered getting up leaving the Uchiha alone with the duty of washing the dish.

He stopped in front of the doorway and asked, " Why do you like me, Uchiha?" Peeking behind his shoulder he saw that the uchiha was smiling with glee.

" You're cute, funny, have a great personality, beautiful eyes, and you're the first person and only person to reject me." he answered in glee.

That is surprising thought Naruto sweatdropping. I can't beleive I'm going to say this he thought turning around facing the Uchiha.

He bit his lip almost drawing blood and said, " Thank you for the bedroom and the sunroom!" He ran out of the room leaving the Uchiha alone with a amazed face.

" So cute!" Sasuke jumped up with a lovey dovey expression. " I swear that you'll be mine!"

Naruto fell on the bed with a embarressed expression pulling the covers over his head. This will not be good if the school found out mostly Kiba. If he tries to do something to me tomorrow I will kill him!

LuvNaruto100: The next chapter might take a while, sorry, maybe this sunday or monday(


	6. author's note

To all my readers

I am **sorry** that I misspelled **Dobe** (I accidentally misspelled it as Dope) Really sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Unfortunately I have to recheck it again another time because I have school. Plus my dad doesn't like me on the computer that much(I'll fix the mistakes next I promise! Thank you **Shimaki-33** for telling me this! This was embarrassing to misspell that word and maybe some other that I might of misspelled.

I hope everyone can **forgive** me3

Plus i am trying to make two new stories about SasuNaru! I'm gathering my notes and trying to think about the plot and events! I have no idea when I'll post them on here. It can't be that long, can it?

P.S. The next **chapter** will come shortly!


	7. Gaara Sabaku

Chapter 5

" Good morning Naruto!" Sasuke looked up from his breakfast giving the boy a smile. " Good morning, Teme," yawned Naruto stretching his exhausted muscles.

" Can you please stop calling me, Teme!" pleaded Sasuke giving Naruto a pout. " Uchiha, you look so retarded now!" giggled Naruto pointing out the boy's pout.

The boy's outfit caught Sasuke's gaze before he could retort back. The blond noticed Sasuke's gaze with confusion," What's wrong with my outfit?"

" It's just that you wear mostly orange all the time," he answered with distaste. He was wearing an orange shirt that had a black spiral symbol, black jeans, and wore orange wristbands on each wrist.

On the other hand Sasuke was wearing a black jacket over his dark blue shirt, wrinkleless blue jeans, and a black headband with the Uchiha symbol.

" Orange is my favorite color! At least it isn't dull like black and blue!" he exclaimed pointing out the boy's clothes. " That's different, they are the Uchiha official colors."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha retorting back, " Well these are my official colors, thank you very much," he smirked.

Static came between the two boys making the air go staticy with rivalry. Kabuto interrupted the electric stare down," Master Uchiha should I take Master Uzumaki to school?"

" Take me to school? What about you Teme?" asked Naruto confused.

" Because I have some work to do before school," he answered taking a sip of his coffee.

" Yeah right, Teme," whispered Naruto rolling his eyes. " Shall we go Master Uzumaki?" asked Kabuto with an annoyed expression.

" Love too, but...gotta go!" Naruto zipped out the door leaving a frustrated Uchiha and a smiling Kabuto. "That little!" shouted Sasuke getting up with a dark aura surrounding him.

"This might be fun," chuckled Kabuto giving the Uchiha a smile before leaving. Heh, he might be right thought Sasuke still startled by Kabuto chuckle.

**Afterward**, Naruto was safely in the classroom when the class bell rung. That was close he thought trying to catch his breath.

He ran nonstop to the school from the Mansion, which is 3 miles from the school. "Damn, Naruto what happened to you?" asked Kiba sitting down next to him.

" Just took a jog here," answered Naruto with a sheepish grin. Can't tell him about Sasuke thought the inner Naruto blushing.

" You know where the Uchiha is at?" Kiba asked looking around the room. " No! Why would I?"

" Chill out Naruto! It was just a question," cringed Kiba throwing up his hands in defense mode. "Sorry," apologized Naruto giving a sigh.

" Well anyway we have a new student!" " Do ya'll get new students every week or two weeks?" he joked trying to keep his giggles to a medium.

"No! Blame the Principle, she's the one who let you in," Kiba laughed dodging one of Naruto's punches.

"Naruto! Kiba! Do you want to get detention again except with more punishment!" shouted Kurenai sending the two boys a glare.

"No, Mrs. Kurenai," they both said frightened. "What's up with her?" asked Naruto still shaken up by the angry Kurenai who is usually supposed to be laidback.

"I think she lost another bet with Tsunade again."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

" Class, this is Gaara Sabaku, he's from Osaka, Japan. I know it must be weird to have a new student so soon but it is a weird school, so deal with it!" informed Kurenai standing beside the boy who well looked liked he didn't want to be here.

I am killing Temari when I see her today Gaara thought scanning the room of idiots he presumed.

" Okay so we now have to find you a person who can show you around the school. Naruto Uzumaki, how about you? You know the school enough now so how about it?"

"Ummmm…. okay Mrs. Kurenai," he said quickly, he was going to say no but Kurenai's glare got him.

"Gaara sit down by Naruto, he'll be nice to you or else!" she pointed at Naruto with a smile, her voice getting dangerous on the word else.

Great a class clown for an escort he thought following Kurenai's finger to where his escort was.

The beauty that definitely was not what he expected fazed him.

The boy had messy blond hair that glowed like the sun, tan skin with no flaws except for three whiskers on each cheek which made him like a kitzune, beautiful deep ocean blue eyes which made the boy almost swoon by, but Gaara doesn't swoon he just looses his none emotional facial expression.

I guess God does love me he thought his eyes settled on the boy.

Gaara walked to the empty seat by the boy who looked so cute when he was scared. "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kiba," greeted Naruto pointing back at Kiba.

"Gaara Sabaku," he silently said giving the boy a smile. So he does smile thought both Naruto and Kiba.

"Welcome to Konoha High, the craziest school in all of Japan maybe even the USA!" greeted Kiba with a big grin.

There goes the smile, maybe it's only for Naruto thought Kiba looking back at Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Gaara to get a good look at him, without getting caught. Short red hair that was a little bit spiky, the prettiest sky blue eyes you would've seen, a kanji on his left side of his forehead that meant love, and pale skin, no eyebrows too.

He had a mysterious aura around him that intrigued Naruto for some reason. Kiba looked from Gaara to Naruto, confused and felt left out.

Poor Kiba. Naruto on the other hand was uncomfortable under Gaara's gaze.

This might be fun thought Gaara. What the hell am I going to do thought Naruto?

_**Chemistry**_

A boy was silenting sleeping in the desk with his arms over his head in a lazy manner until well this, "Shikamaru!"

He opened his eyes lazily to find Naruto in front of his desk with a frightened expression.

"What is it? You just woke me up from my nap." He yawned sitting up stretching.

"There's a new kid in my class and well he keeps staring at me with eyes just like Sasuke." Fidgeted Naruto a blush crept his cheeks.

"Better not tell Uchiha about it because if you do then that guy is dead." Said Shikamaru firmly.

"What's his name?"

"Gaara Sabuku."answered Naruto sitting in his desk in front of Shikamaru.

"Did you just say Gaara Sabaku?" sputtered Shikamaru sweat dropping. "Yeah, why?" asked Naruto shocked by Shikamaru's sudden change of personality.

"Shit! Gaara is Temari's little brother." he sighed.

"Wait a minute Kankuru and Temari have a little brother?" asked the bewilder Naruto.

"Yeah, he's just been living with his uncle while they've been living with their father." "Why was he living with his Uncle and not his dad?" he asked.

"Well you see, Gaara and his Dad have issues so he has to live with his mom's brother. Gaara's mom died while giving birth to him, his brother and sister still loved him but his dad hated him for her death, the issues happened when Gaara was six." He answered sighing.

"Wow that's awful," Naruto said still shocked.

"Plus Temari did tell me that he liked boys," added Shikamaru waiting for the crash or outburst or expression.

"Crap why is this happening to me!' whined Naruto his head hung low.

"Dobe, what the heck is up with you?" Naruto froze up while Shikamaru looked like hey don't look at me. He turned around to find Sasuke sitting in the desk beside him with a concerned look.

"It's nothing!" stuttered Naruto looking at the floor.

The Uchiha sent Shikamaru a glare and asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he answered frightened by the glare.

"He didn't do anything, Teme!" retorted Naruto.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to find Gaara in front of him with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke looked to see who called Naruto's name and saw Gaara who was staring at Naruto with a small smile. "Hi, Gaara!" greeted Naruto sneaking a glance at the Uchiha.

Gaara followed the glance and saw Sasuke.

What the hell is he doing with my Naruto they both thought? The two sent glares at each other and a dark aura surrounded them both that would even scare the devil himself.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru were sweat dropping because of the glares until the teacher came in.

"Alright class, lets get started shall we?" Gaara sat on the other side of Naruto while Sasuke was on the opposite side, with poor little Naruto between the two glaring boys.

For the rest of the class they were still glaring and dark aura surrounding them capturing the classes' interest. Poor Naruto thought Shikamaru sighing.

_**Lunch **_

I thought that I was going to die in there thought Naruto walking fast to get to the lunchroom.

Thank goodness that Gaara has Lunch next period!

_**"**_Naruto who was that?" asked Sasuke walking up beside Naruto ruining his chances to get to the lunch without getting caught. "His name is Gaara Sabaku, that's all I'm saying!" he answered walking faster.

"That bastard better stop looking at you like that! If he don't he's dead! Was he the reason why you were like that today?" he asked, his voice sipping with jealousy.

"Just leave me alone, teme!" "No way! You are not leaving until you tell me!" he ordered grabbing the boy's wrist.

Someone help!

"Naruto come on!" shouted Kiba running between the Uchiha and the boy breaking the Uchiha's grip on the boy. He grabbed Naruto's hand running toward the lunchroom leaving behind a shocked Sasuke.

"That stupid Dog!" he muttered under his breath angrily.

"He's Temari's little brother and he has the hots for Naruto," said Shikamaru walking up beside the Uchiha.

"Little brother?"

"Yeah, don't kill him just yet. If you do Temari's kicking your ass."

He left the Uchiha walking to the lunchroom following Naruto and Kiba.

There's no way I'm letting that guy have my Naruto! I won't kill him yet because of Temari but if he does something to Naruto I will kill him thought the Uchiha following Shikamaru.

Naruto and Kiba got their lunches and went to sit down at the table where the gang was.

Their gang was Rock Lee, Choji, Tenten, Hinata, and Shino. Rock lee was hyper and active, Choji loved to eat, Tenten loved weapons, Hinata was shy and kind, and Shino was quiet and loved bugs.

Kiba sat down beside his girlfriend, Hinata, and Naruto sat down beside Hinata on the other side of her.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?" asked Tenten putting down her chopsticks.

"It's nothing!" answered Naruto quickly. "Come on Naruto, you can tell us," she said giving him a sweet smile.

He was a sucker for her smile so he was about to tell her until Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kankuru came and sat down at their table.

Everyone at the table besides that group was shocked. "Yo, Naruto! Wats up?" greeted Temari sitting down beside Lee.

"Naruto you're friends with Sasuke's group?" asked Tenten shocked.

"Actually mostly Shikamaru," Temari said pointing at the lazy guy.

Well that figures he's the nicest of the group they all thought.

"Here's Sasuke," pointed out Neji scaring everyone at the table.

"Hello dobe, missed me," greeted Sasuke smirking standing behind Naruto. "Go away, Teme!" retorted Naruto his eyebrow twitching form frustration.

"Why should I, Dobe?" he asked smirking. Noticing Naruto's frustration, Kiba stood up suddenly to face the Uchiha.

"Go away, you bastard! If Naruto doesn't want to talk or see you then leave him alone!" retorted Kiba with an annoyed face.

"What are you going to do about it, dog boy?" smirked Sasuke sending him a glare.

Suddenly he jumped on the table missing everyone's food and shouted," Hey Sasuke Fan club! I found Sasuke for you! He's over here and he doesn't want to eat alone!"

A whole bunch of girls came running to the table like a pack of bulls. "I'm getting you and Naruto for this, dog boy!" hissed Sasuke, who ran towards the lunchroom doors with the girls right behind him.

Everyone congratulated the Kiba for doing that to the Uchiha.

Shikamaru on the other hand knew Sasuke longer than anybody well except for Naruto of course. He knew that Uchiha kept his promises and he always got his revenge someway. I feel really sorry for Naruto right now he thought sighing. There was another Uchiha motto too. An Uchiha always gets their revenge!

_**Yay! I updated!**__** I've been trying to update it but I was too busy with "Presidential Love and Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki" The next chapter of True Tears will have a bathroom scene and Sasuke being well perverted. evil smile This is why i love Sasuke being the Seme and Naruto being the Uke. **_

_**I can't wait until I get to Kakashi and Iruka's scene! I got it wrote down but not typed up yet. I really to go through my index cards to see which chapter it's suppose to be in.**_

_** I really worked hard on this. Plus Thanks for the reviews on Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Coffee shop

_**Chapter 6**_

"See ya Kiba!" shouted Naruto waving good-bye to Kiba.

Today was the greatest day in my life right next to ramen of course. I still can't believe that Kiba did that to the teme thought Naruto laughing to his self.

He can really run fast, I know that much.

Just one thing bothers me, everyone congratulated Kiba but Shikamaru didn't even cheer or congratulated him. Something's telling me that the Uchiha will get us he thought frightened by what the teme might do.

I just hope that I don't meet him soon.

"Dobe!" Naruto froze at the Teme's nickname for him, hating himself for thinking that. He glanced up to find Sasuke leaning against the tree in front of him.

"What do you want, teme?" asked Naruto sending a glare showing that he wasn't afraid but failed miserably.

"Stop calling me that!" ordered Sasuke sending a real glare at the boy, leaning off the tree.

"Like hell I will!" retorted Naruto sticking out his tongue at the boy.

Sasuke took a step forward making Naruto back up slowly to the sidewalk.

The dobe hasn't even noticed the limo yet thought Sasuke taking a sneak glance at the limo parked behind where Naruto was backing up to with the back door opened.

"I want you to come with me and my friends to one of the places we hang out at," he said taking a step forward.

"Why do you think that I'm going anywhere with you!" retorted Naruto backing up once again.

"Because you're going with me even if I have to force you!" smirked the Uchiha thinking of ways to get the boy in the limo. The Uchiha was a few inches away form the boy making him uncomfortable.

"Didn't I just say n-!" retorted cut off by being pushed by Sasuke into a limo that Naruto didn't even know was behind him.

He landed on the seat that was across from a seat filled with four people. They were Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuru. Hearing the door shut and locked, he sat up to see Sasuke sitting right beside him.

He crawled the far left end of the seat trying to unlock the door. But there were no locks; the limo had a remote that unlocked everything.

He was trapped in a limo with the person he hated the most in the world, Sasuke Uchiha! I take back about today being the greatest, it's bow the worst!

"Pay up you two! I told you that he was going to get forced in!" ordered Temari sending a look at Neji and Kankuru. They both dug into their pockets and took out fifty dollars handing it to Temari.

"Heh, Jackpot!" smirked Temari looking at the hundred dollars in her hand.

She betted that I was going to be forced into here thought Naruto gaping at Temari who was too busy counting the money to notice.

He turned to see Sasuke staring at him with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

This is so irritating! His anger flew up with power, " Why did you kidnap me again, Teme!"

"Sheesh, do you have to be so loud!" replied Sasuke checking his eardrums making sure they weren't damaged. "Answer me Uchiha!" ordered Naruto pointing at the Uchiha in anger.

"You're mine and only mine," he answered smirking at the reddening boy.

"I am not yours!" he yelled clenching his fists. "Stop whining!" ordered Sasuke glaring at the boy, the hunger in his eyes disappearing.

Naruto closed his mouth and pouted with his lips looking so kissable. Sasuke calmed all of his power and hunger in his eyes not to jump the boy and ravish him completely.

"Naruto, I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Neji pointing at the Uchiha who was struggling to not jump the boy. He immediately stopped pouting scared to anything else.

_**Ichikaru coffee**_

"Here we are!" said Temari giggling at Naruto's expression.

"Isn't this Ichikaru coffee, the number one coffee shops?" asked Naruto in awe at the huge building.

"Yep!" "This place is way too expensive!" said Naruto who heard about it but never went. "Dope did you forget, we're rich!" smirked Sasuke amused by the boy's idiotic suggestion.

"Come on! I'm freakin thirsty!" ordered Temari opening the doors to the building.

"Let's go, Dobe!" smirked Sasuke taking Naruto's hand practically dragging the boy into the coffee shop.

"I can walk myself, Teme!" retorted Naruto still holding the boy's hand blushing. God if I do anything to him today please punish me thought Sasuke trying to resist the boy's blush.

When they came across the booth, everyone was already seated except for them. But there was only one free space.

This is not good thought Shikamaru catching the evil glint in the Uchiha's eyes when he looked at the one free space.

"Hey Teme! There isn't that much room!" Naruto said confused. Sasuke sat down pulling Naruto into his lap surprising the boy.

"There is no way I am sitting in your lap!" retorted Naruto blushing, struggling against the Uchiha's grip around his waist. "No," he said out plainly gripping the boy's waist tighter.

Why does this happen to me he thought giving up on getting out of his grip.

Sasuke felt the boy relaxing not struggling any more. He rested against the Uchiha's chest surprising Sasuke and everyone else.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Surprised by Naruto's new self?" asked Temari trying to keep her giggling down because the Uchiha looked so surprised.

"Shut up, Temari!" retorted Sasuke blushing. He's blushing thought the group shocked.

To make up for the blush he wrapped his arms around the blond affectionately.

Naruto tensed up but relaxed into the warmth the boy was giving him.

The group ordered their coffees and had to wait for the waitress to wake up from her yaoi trance when she saw Naruto sitting in Sasuke's lap. Hell this was a dream for a waitress who worked all day and has never seen any guy action.

"So Naruto who do you like from school?" asked Temari with an evil look.

"I don't know!" replied Naruto blushing.

"There has to be someone?" asked Temari sneaking a peek at the curious Sasuke.

"There is only one," answered Naruto.

Sasuke tensed up waiting for the answer.

"She has short bubble gum hair, emerald eyes, she's really smart!" he answered not noticing the group's expression.

"That's Sakura Haruno, she's top of her class, and is the leader of Sasuke's fan club." Said Shikamaru with a bored voice. "She's a total bitch and she always stalks Sasuke," included Temari looking away from Naruto.

"She was the leader of the group that you and your friend, Kiba sent after me at lunch!" growled Sasuke with venom.

"You're still mad about that, Teme?" asked Naruto annoyed.

Seeing a hint of evilness in his eyes, Naruto squirmed trying to get out of the boy's grip.

" Let me go, Sasuke!" ordered Naruto trying to pry the hands off his waist. "Why?' "Because I need to go to the restroom!"

"Say Please!" smirked Sasuke with a hint of amusement.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds until Naruto finally gave in.

"Please can I go now?" asked Naruto blushing. Naruto was release from his grip surprised that it was easy.

Naruto shot him a glare then ran off to the restrooms. "He really isn't your type." Said Temari cocking her head at Sasuke. "Yeah mostly your type already likes you," included Kankeru.

"I know but he's special!" replied Sasuke looking at the direction where is dobe went.

"I can turn him," said Sasuke getting up walking to the direction of the restrooms.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Naruto," he replied.

_**Restrooms**_

"he gets on my nerves!" groaned Naruto irritated stepping out of the stall to the sinks.

"Why does he have to embarrass me all the time!" he groaned not noticing the figure behind him.

"Are you talking about me?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing a little close to him who backed up to the wall. "Teme why don't you leave me alone!" pouted Naruto turning his head.

Sasuke' hand hit the wall beside Naruto head where he turned it, startling him.

He slowly turned his head to see Sasuke face 20 centimeters away from his face. He could even feel his breath on him. "Wake up, Teme!" ordered Naruto nervously.

Sasuke looked breathtaking! His moonlight skin shone against his clothes and hair. What is this feeling thought Naruto his heart fluttering.

He leaned in kissing the blond perfectly on the lips.

Naruto moaned when the Uchiha's warm lips met his. He relaxed into the kiss until well his other side finally got through his tranced side. This is Sasuke Uchiha who is kissing me thought Naruto tensing up.

Yes now he's mine thought Sasuke not noticing the foot coming towards his knee.

"Ssshhhiittt!!" yelled Sasuke holding his throbbing knee, his eyes screwed shut.

Naruto ran out of the restroom passing Shikamaru who was going to check up on Sasuke.

Shikamaru walked in to find Sasuke on the floor hold his knee. "Man, you never give up!" groaned Shikamaru giving Sasuke his hand to pull him up.

"Not a chance!" he growled taking his hand pulling him up.

"Just don't get hurt!" added Shikamaru. "Yeah right! Like he can hurt me!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow looking at the Uchiha's knee.

"Shut up!" Sasuke ran out of the restroom to where the group was.

"Where did Naruto go?" he asked angrily.

"I think he's going to your Mansion," the group answered staring at his knee.

"Ask and you'll die!" Sasuke ran out of the shop leaving the group behind.

This will end bad thought Shikamaru shaking his head in disappointment.

_**Yay! I actually updated True tears early! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot! I want to thank my friends on Myspace for telling me about yaoi! SasuNaru was the first yaoi I learned about! Sasunaru Rocks!  
**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. New york

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Mansion**_

"Why did I enjoy the kiss with that Teme!" muttered Naruto his inner self-screaming pure blood murder. And why did I come to the mansion!

This is just so messed up he thought shaking his head sighing in despair. I'm not gay! God what is happening to me!

"Maybe if I just avoid him then maybe all of this I love you crap will go away!" he reassured himself.

" Avoid who?" asked a pissed of Teme.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke behind the couch he was sitting on. But if he keeps sneaking up on me then it won't work he thought his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

" See ya, pervert!" he said jumping off the couch to escape from the Uchiha's wrath.

"Not so fast!" snickered Sasuke grabbing Naruto by the wrist causing the boy to fall onto the couch with a thud. He landed on his back, blinking in surprise by the Uchiha's strength and speed.

"Heh," smirked the Uchiha at the boy's amazement.

"Let me go you, teme!' shouted the boy who noticed the smirk, blushing like crazy.

"He tried to jerk his wrist away from the Uchiha's grip but was unsuccessful.

"Try that one more time and I'll pin you to the couch with my body! Now we wouldn't want that would we but I wouldn't mind." He purred into the boy's ear sending shivers down his body.

Naruto shook his head violently telling the Uchiha no.

"What do you want, teme?" he asked his blush calming down. Sasuke was disappointed that he didn't get to straddle the boy but shrugged in defeat.

"There's a party in Kyoto which I have to attend but I don't want to be lonely while I'm there. So I want you to come with me," he smirked with amusement in his voice.

"Why should I go with you?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look.

"Because I have Iruka being watched if you don't then well no Iruka!" he snickered know that the dope would believe anything.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Iruka leaving him alone.

Seeing the boy's sad eyes he wished he could take back what he said.

"If I say yes then you won't hurt Iruka?" he asked looking up at the Uchiha with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I promise!" said the Uchiha wincing at the boy's eyes.

"Then okay, but if you do anything to Iruka I'll have to murder you," he smiled set free of the Uchiha's grasp.

Naruto jumped off the couch running up the stairs in lightening speed. Don't worry he's not going to be alone he thought feeling guilty for Iruka's doom.

**_New York_**

The crowds were building up in seconds at the after award ceremony. Champagne, whiskey, and elegant hand food was being served to the crowds.The chandeliers shone with brilliant light filling up the humongous room.

Men in black and white tuxedos with white and red roses. Women wore dresses of various colors and wore their hair in buns and curls with roses in them.

Everyone was happy and having a great time at the ceremony. Except for a man with brown hair in a ponytail, a scar over his nose, and wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose.

He was talking to a woman with short blond hair in curls wearing a long white silky dress with a white rose in her hair. Even though he was talking to her, his expression was worried and sad, the woman was to busy acknowledging him to notice it.

"Iruka you must tell me your secret of making stories like that!" she giggled giving him a superb smile.

"Thank you, Akiko!' thanked Iruka giving him a sweet smile making her swoon.

While she was swooning he began to think about Naruto. I know I'm supposed to be happy because I won an award but I'm worried about Naruto.

I guess it's just my motherly instinct he thought laughing to himself quietly.

Akiko saw him laughing and smiled. Iruka sensei is just too handsome she thought, her inner self-squealing. That's it I've been fawning over him ever since he became my sensei, I have to tell him my feelings some way!

"Iruka I'm working on my new novel can you check it out to see if it's good?" she asked praying that he will.

He felt passion for his student who was silently praying.

"I would love too!" answered Iruka watching her excited reaction to his answer. She took his hand leading him through the crowd to the elevator in the hall.

Yes! This is my chance with Iruka Sensei she thought pushing the elevator button to go up.

She's a real sweet girl so maybe I should give her a chance he thought leaning against the opposite wall of the elevator, sighing. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder making him look up at the person.

Iruka was baffled and frightened at the same time by seeing the person that he had been trying to escape from for nine years. "Well hello Iruka!" greeted the man giving him a sweet innocent smile.

The man had silver slanted spiky hair, creamy skin, gray eyes **(I'm torn between black and gray so just tell me what his eye color is!)**, wearing a black tuxedo with a white rose.

"Kakashi!" muttered Iruka shocked by his ex boyfriend. So Sasuke was telling me the truth thought Kakashi staring at his lost beloved.

Why the hell is he here thought Iruka, his blood boiling. Akiko turned around to find Kakashi Hatake, the famous director of many romance movies and Icha Icha Paradise movies, behind her talking to Iruka!

"Mr. Hatake! I never knew that you would be here! You're mostly too busy to come to these things!" she stuttered bowing, with a blush on her face.

"I have some time especially when my friend here got an award!" he said pointing at Iruka who disguised his anger by a nervous smile.

"Oh really! You're friends with Kakashi Hatake?!" asked the surprised woman.

"You can say-y tha-t,' stuttered the nervous brunette.

"May I borrow my old friend for tonight? We have to catch up on some stuff," asked Kakashi giving the woman a smile.

She swooned at his smile making Iruka gulp, frightened.

Please don't say yes thought Iruka who couldn't speak or move but tried to send some nonverbal messages at her but failed.

"Oh! Yes you can," she answered happy but a little bit disappointment; she walked into the opened elevator flashing Iruka a smile.

Suddenly Iruka's world came crashing down into pieces.

The door closed leaving the two men alone together in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard!" bursted Iruka almost frightening himself.

"I'm here because Sasuke gave me some information that you were here in New York," answered Kakashi blankly.

"How did Sasuke know where I was?' asked Iruka who looked confused.

"He lives in Konoha, Japan." "He lives near my son!" yelled Iruka startled and terrified by what Naruto was going through right now.

"Hn."

Sasuke+Konoha+Naruto my son is in danger!

Iruka ran past Kakashi only to be caught by the wrist. "Let me go Kakashi or help me god I will murder you!" he threatened trying to jerk his wrist out of the man's grip.

"He'll be okay." Said Kakashi smiling.

Dammit I should've knew this would've happen after he stopped leaving messages after I left thought Iruka sighing. Before he could do anything Kakashi began to drag him down the hall.

"Hey! Let me go!" retorted Iruka trying to rip free of the grip. "No!"

No one even heard or saw the protesting man who was being dragged through the hall.

_**10:00 (Tuesday)**_

"Copper where are you?" called Todd looking in the log.

"What the hell are you watching?" asked Sasuke cocking his head to the side at the old Disney movie. Naruto paused the movie and looked up at Sasuke with a surprised look.

"I'm watching The Fox and the Hound!" answered Naruto in delight.

"You're sixteen years old and you're watching a G rated movie!" laughed Sasuke shaking his head in shame. Naruto pouted at what the Uchiha said about his movie.

"It's my favorite Disney movie! Besides kids of all ages can watch it!" retorted Naruto sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha. "You're such a kid!" mocked Sasuke smirking.

"Man you really are a Teme!" he smirked.

Calm down he's just a dope thought Sasuke calming down his anger. "Turn it off because we're going to the Konoha mall," announced Sasuke hitting the boy softly on the head.

"Why?"

"Because we need to go shopping for clothes for the party." He answered pulling out unfamiliar keys.

"Those aren't the limo key!" exclaimed Naruto clueless as ever. "I got my own car, dope." He smirked amused by the boy's stupidity. The car was a 2009 V12 Vantage RS. "Holy shit1" muttered Naruto gaping at the car.

"Dope get in!" ordered the Uchiha annoyed by the dope gaping at his car and not him. Weird Sasuke is jealous of his car!

_**Mall**_

"Ino! Hurry up!' shouted Sakura tapping her foot angrily.

"I'm coming!" yelled Ino. Sakura stood outside the store waiting for her friend and rival to come out.

Ino came out wearing a white sparkly tube top with black mini shorts. Ino was Sakura's friend and rival of love for Sasuke Uchiha.

She had long silky light blond hair pulled into a ponytail with sky blue eyes, creamy skin, and a slim body. Sakura had short pink hair, emerald eyes, creamy skin, and a slim body.

They were both cheerleaders, leaders of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club, and the richest girls in Konoha. Sakura was the captain and Ino was co- captain of Konoha's cheerleader squad.

Sakura took Ino's hand almost dragging her because she wanted to get to the other store badly. "Hey wait up!" said Ino trying to catch up with her.

"Then hurry up!"

"So how are we're going to get Sasuke-kun to be our dates?" she asked making the girl halt to a stop.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura jumping up in glee moving through the crowd leaving behind a baffled Ino. Realizing who's name she had just called she ran after the girl.

"Sasuke! Everybody's looking at us!" retorted Naruto blushing trying to pry the Uchiha's arms of him. Sasuke had his arms snaked around Naruto's waist making the boy blush from embarrassment and causing everybody to enjoy the scene.

"Just ignore them,' he purred into the boy's ears sending warm shivers down the boy.

Naruto noticed that the crowd of people were moving out of the way for a pink hair girl who was almost knocking everybody down to get where Sasuke and Naruto was.

"Sssaaasssuuukkee!!" she squealed pushing Naruto out of the boy's grasp making the Uchiha hiss from the loss of his precious kitzune.

The girl with pink hair hugged the Uchiha like a boa constrictor squeezing its prey to death. Not her thought Sasuke flinching at her touch.

"Sakura get off me!" he ordered sternly.

"Whatever you say Sasuke!" she purred into his ear making him almost gag. She jumped off the boy, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Sasuke you're here!' squealed Ino panting. Who knew that she can still squeal from running all that way panting. Sasuke groaned in dismay.

"Sasuke you skipped school too! You're so cool!" squealed Sakura and Ino at the same time. It's Sakura and Ino thought Naruto surprised by their entrance.

Sasuke on the other hand was pissed that she pushed Naruto out of his grasp and made him land on the floor. This bitch is so dead!

He put his hand out pulling the blond up making Sakura and Ino look to see what he was doing.

"hello Naruto Uzumaki!" greeted Sakura giving him a sweet smile.

"Hi Sakura and Ino!" stuttered the blushing boy smiling nervously.

He so cute thought Sakura and Ino. That bitch better stop looking at my Naruto!

She turned her attention to Sasuke asking," So Sasuke can I be your date to the party?"

Shit I have to think thought Sasuke whose eyes landed on Naruto making a smirk creep up on his face. "Sorry but I already have a date!" he exclaimed smirking.

"Who?" she asked disappointed and on the edge of tears.

Sasuke took Naruto's shoulders bringing him to his chest saying,

" Naruto's my date to the party!" No way thought Naruto, Sakura, and Ino at the same time.

Has Sasuke gone completely insane thought Naruto blushing?

Too shocked to say anything he couldn't do anything. " I hope you have a great time!" exclaimed Sakura leaving them alone and left Ino behind.

Ino looked from the two to Sakura and left to catch up with her friend.

"You tricked me!" retorted Naruto free from the boy's grasp.

"Heh you really are stupid!" he smirked walking away.

"Get back here you bastard!" he yelled following the Uchiha blushing.

Great day for Uchiha but bad day for Naruto Uzumaki!

_**I know I was supposed to update the other one but I'm trying to finish the stuff that I wrote for True Tears.I promise I'll do it next time! So I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Kyoto Party

_**Chapter 8**_

_**10:00pm (Tuesday**)_

"Hey Kabuto does this look right?" asked Naruto coming out of his bedroom. Kabuto turned around and almost had a major nosebleed by the boy's appearance.

He was wearing an orange tank top with a sleek black vest, and tight black jeans that had the Uchiha symbol on the back pocket. His blond hair was messier than before that fell almost on his deep ocean blue eyes and a small blush crept his face making him look so adorable!

Kabuto managed to keep the nosebleed back thankful that Naruto didn't notice it; he pushed his glasses up to his nose smiling.

"It looks cute on you!" he complemented.

The boy blushed harder by the complement.

Damn that Uchiha! He tricks me into going to the party, telling Sakura and Ino that I was his date, and now he puts me in this even though it is my favorite color he thought defeated.

Well it's not half bad he thought blushing.

"You might want to go right now because Sasuke is waiting for you," informed Kabuto. Sighing he ran downstairs to the kitchen where he came to an instant stop outside of the doorway of the kitchen.

The reason for his instant stop was because of the beautiful figure leaning against the doorway smirking, it was the Uchiha. Naruto was gaping in awe at the Uchiha with a deep shade of red on his face.

The Uchiha was wearing a tight sleeveless black collar shirt that was opened at the chest, five buttons buttoned up at the top of his navel to the waist. Plus tight black pants that curved his beautiful legs and showed off his toned stomach.

A dark blush crept Naruto's face making him look redder than a tomato and his eyes were glued to the Uchiha. Seeing this Sasuke smirked making his image look sexier.

Noticing the smirk he turned around to escape but was caught by the Uchiha's grip on his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked making him freeze in fear and make his blush go darker by the warmth breath on his ear.

"No where! Let go of my wrist Uchiha!" pouted Naruto his blush not residing making him ravishable.

It took most of Sasuke's power to stop from jumping the blond and ravishing him.

"Dobe if you want to keep your lips from being ravished I would stop pouting like that!" whispered Sasuke gritting his teeth in pain of not kissing him.

Immediately Naruto stopped pouting and grinned nervously at the Uchiha, surprised by the Uchiha of not kissing him.

"Lets go, Dobe!" ordered Sasuke tugging at the boys hand waiting for the outburst. On cue the blond began ranting at the Uchiha for calling him a dobe.

_**Kyoto Party**_

There were flashes and screams when the Sasuke and Naruto entered the building blinding the blond but the Uchiha was immune to it.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!!" screamed crowds of girls who were trying to push their way through to get to the Uchiha. The bodyguards pushed back the girls making a way for Sasuke and Naruto to walk through.

Holy shit me eyes thought Naruto grabbing on to a object or a figure not knowing that it was Sasuke. That even caused more flashes and screams, plus Sasuke smirking in satisfaction.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pushed through the crowd into the building away from the fan girls and flashes. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself hugging the Uchiha and the Uchiha's arms around him.

A blush crept his face embarrassed from hugging the Uchiha. He frantically tried to push out of the Uchiha's grasp but was unsuccessful.

"Teme can you let me go now?" he muttered blushing harder. Sasuke let him go to Naruto's surprise making the blond bewildered. Naruto's eyes roamed his surroundings gaping in awe at the celebrities, lights, and food.

"Whoa!" gaped Naruto in awe at his surroundings. Sasuke just looked at the childish boy in amusement. Too cute he thought straining himself from jumping the blond.

"OMG! You look so sexy as ever Sasuke darling!" squealed a man with dark blond hair in a ponytail covering his left eye, blue eyes, and tan skin.

I should've known that he was going to be here thought Sasuke sighing stepping to the side hiding Naruto from the man. "I appreciate the compliment but next time don't squeal, Deidara!" he said looking annoyed by the blond man.

"Ooops! I see that you're wearing Sasori's new clothes design!" proclaimed Deidara his eyes sparkling in delight. That name seems familiar thought Naruto taking a peek at the man.

"So are you coming this Thursday for the model shoot?" asked Deidara with glee. Now that interested Naruto. Naruto appeared beside Sasuke surprising both of the men.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a model! This teme is a model!" exclaimed Naruto pointing at the teme, trying to keep his laughter down. Should of kept hidden dope, now you're in for it thought Sasuke sighing.

"Oh my," gasped Deidara blushing at the sight of Naruto. I think I should've kept hidden thought Naruto nervously. "You're so cute!" squealed Deidara jumping the smaller blond squeezing him to death.

"Te-m-e!" gasped Naruto who was almost turning blue. Seeing the blond turning blue, Sasuke tapped Deidara on the shoulder. "Deidara, you're turning him blue," informed Sasuke not wanting his kitzune to die from suffocation.

Deidara immediately jumped off the blond who turned back to his normal tan color. "Sorry! But he was just too cute! Where did you find him?" he asked with glee.

"He lives with me! He's the secret boy I told you about and the son of Kakashi's ex-lover!" answered Sasuke amused by Naruto's flushed expression.

"He is! Great choice, Sasuke! So what's his name?" he asked looking at Naruto with glee and joy. "Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it or not but he's actually my age!" proclaimed Sasuke winking at Deidara.

"Shut up, Teme!" retorted Naruto hearing the proclaimed insult. Yeah he was sort of short but not that short thought Naruto his face flushed with embarrassment.

"He's totally uke material! He's what we need in the model business!" whispered Deidara into the Uchihas ear out of the smaller blond's earshot. Interesting thought Sasuke, his eyes glancing at the blond with amusement and something unknown to the boy.

Why is he looking at me like that thought Naruto closely watching the two smiling men?

"What?" he asked innocently.

"How would you like to be a model for the Akatsuki model agency?" asked Deidara startling the boy.

"A model?"

"Yes! You are what my company has been looking for! Sun kissed skin, uncommon alluring eyes that are not common in Japan, an uke figure, blond hair, and a spunky attitude!" proclaimed Deidara with sparkling eyes.

"Not interested," answered Naruto blankly.

"Why not?" asked Deidara looking upset by the answer.

"Because of the paparazzi, being humiliated, your secrets are exploited, not an uke, and I don't want to be any more near him as I am now!" answered Naruto frustrated.

Naruto walked off leaving behind the two shocked men. "It's okay, he will. Just send Sasori for him Thursday," proclaimed Sasuke smirking.

"Great! Well don't be late for work!" exclaimed the excited Deidara waving bye to the Uchiha. Deidara left with a beautiful exit leaving behind the evil Uchiha.

Well now that is settled, it's time to find my kitzune thought Sasuke searching the crowds spotting Naruto at the food tables staring in awe at the food.

"Got ya," said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's shoulder startling him. "What do you want now, Teme?" asked the irritated Naruto his eyebrow twitching in frustration.

"We're going to take some pictures," he answered taking Naruto's waist with his arm bringing him to his chest resulting to many flashes of cameras and squeals.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" A pink hair girl actually broke Sasuke's grip on Naruto's waist by going between them. It's Sakura thought Naruto in glee and was blushing by her appearance.

Crap not Sakura and Ino thought Sasuke annoyed. His world came down breaking and crumbling into pieces. Wow they look so pretty thought Naruto, his eyes roaming over Sakura and Ino.

Ino was wearing a short silky sparkling white dress with her hair down with glitter in it and white heels. Sakura was wearing a hot pink strap tube top, with a matching mini skirt and hot pink shoes.

I'm blind! Blind I say thought Sasuke squinting at the two sparkly girls.

I'm in heaven thought Naruto staring in awe at the two girls. The two girls were dazzled by the Uchiha's sexiness and the Uzumaki's cuteness.

"Are you going to take pictures?" asked Ino goggling at Sasuke and Naruto together with a new interest than her love for the Uchiha.

"Yes, we were," answered Sasuke reaching out slowly to take Naruto's hand but was beaten to it by Sakura's hand. "Can you take some pictures with me, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura looking at Naruto.

Jumping with glee he took Sakura's hand that laughed. The two ran into the crowds of people leaving behind a curious Ino and a devastated Uchiha.

"Naruto come back!" whispered Sasuke, his eyes looking sad and lonely; the pink beast took his precious Naruto away. Now that sucked for him and for Ino's new interest.

"So Sasuke tell me about you and Naruto," she ordered winking at Sasuke with an evil grin.

What the hell thought Sasuke looking at the girl who used to follow and praise him but now is asking about him and Naruto?

**_Later _**

"It's Sakura Haruno!" screamed the photographers.

"So you're a model?" asked Naruto staring in awe at the flashes of cameras and cheers for the pink hair girl. "Yes!" she giggled at the curious boy, her eyes shining with delight.

"I'm a model for the Cherry Blossom model agency and I design my own set of fashion clothes!"

"I can believe that you're a model but Sasuke Uchiha, hell no!" he said trying to destroy the even that happened before they came here involving Sasuke in a sexy outfit.

Trying to stifle her laugh she put her arms around Naruto's neck to pose for a picture. I like Sasuke but what Naruto said was just too funny thought Sakura. She took a peek at the blushing boy and did the unthinkable.

She kissed the boy on the cheek earning a blush from him and flashes of cameras.

"This will go on the cover of Cherry Blossom Magazine!" said a photographer with glee that he got the picture. Feeling a dark presence he turned around to find himself looking into ebony eyes that were as cold as ice and filled with hatred.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha whose fists were clenched tightly and face hard as stone, and his eyes was the most menacing thing about him right now.

"Sa-suke Uch-iha," gulped the photographer scared as hell. The pissed off Uchiha took a step forward making the man jump and leap out of the Uchiha's way.

That bitch is going to burn in hell when I'm done with her! He cracked his knuckles and pushed through the crowd to kill the girl. "Eh?"

Naruto stood there shocked and embarrassed by the kiss from his crush. "Something wrong?' asked Sakura giving Naruto a worried look.

"No, I mean wh-y did you kiss me?" he asked putting his hand over his cheek blushing.

"Because you're cute!" she answered winking at the boy. I wonder why Sasuke hates her thought Naruto confused. She's so sweet, kind, and she's never done anything bad to Uchiha or me. Suddenly a hand sot out and grabbed his shoulder making Naruto jump by the sudden touch.

"Naruto we're going!" ordered Sasuke with a dark voice.

"Like hell I won…." His voice trailed off when he saw the icy glare the Uchiha was giving him.

"I called Chisori to come pick you up, he's already out there."

"Why?" asked Naruto sending him glare.

"Because I got some business to do here," he answered waving Naruto off. Naruto left sending a I'm sorry to Sakura and you're a bastard to Sasuke, disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke turn to face Sakura who tried to look innocent but Sasuke knew her very well.

"Don't mess with him, Sakura!" ordered Sasuke in a dark serious voice.

"I just kissed him on the cheek, nothing else!" she retorted Sakura sticking out her tongue at the Uchiha. "You know what I mean, Sakura! Stop trying to act innocent!"

"I just wanted to know why you liked him. I wanted to see what you would do if I kissed him. Here is my result." She said smiling.

"Why do you always want to get into my life Sakura? I've told you that I don't like you and that I'm gay!" he retorted with an icy glare.

"I can change you! Just give me a chance!" she whined on the edge of breaking into tears.

"No!" he ordered leaving behind the devastated girl. Before she could cry out to him, Ino took her hand suddenly taking her to a table to sit down.

"Why does he have to be so mean!" she cried. Ino pushed back Sakura's hair and sighed. "Sakura I want you to listen to me. We have been chasing after Sasuke since he moved here I think we should stop," said Ino nervously.

"What do you mean?!" said Sakura shocked by what her friend was saying.

"If I tell you this would you stop chasing after Sasuke? You might actually do that when I tell you," she asked a glint of evil in her eye. Sakura stopped crying and nodded her head. Ino whispered something into Sakura's ear that made Sakura blush and have a nosebleed.

"Are you serious!" she asked wiping the blood from her nose bewildered and excited. "Yep! Plus I know where to get some of the books! This will be so much better than being Sasuke's fan girl!" she answered with a wicked smile.

"Now I have to find out a way to be forgiven by Sasuke," groaned Sakura in dismay.

"It's okay as long as you help out that would get him to forgive you!"

"Alright! We are now ex-Sasuke fan girls! So what club fan girls are we now?" she asked thinking of a new name.

"The SasuNaru fan club!" proclaimed Ino giving Sakura a high five.

Poor Naruto, his only help to be saved was crushed.

_**Sasuke pov.**_

Man how can I let her kiss my Naruto! If anyone is going to kill her it's going to be me! But I did see Ino go to talk to her he thought calming down.

Maybe she can change his mind he thought remembering Ino discussing about him and Naruto.

I can't believe that she's going to help me get Naruto.

Maybe when she gets Sakura on her side then she would help too.

"I got a feeling that another club is about to start," he muttered sighing. I just hope that I survive this one he thought. I really need to claim Naruto he thought his heart skipping a beat.

"Sheesh" sighed Sasuke stopping at a red light.

I hope you're doing better than I am, Kakashi he thought smiling.

_**Yay! I updated again! My teeth still hurt but that didn't stop me from typing my story! Anyways the next chapter is about Kakashi and Iruka! Thanks for the reviews! I have no idea when I will update the other two but I hope it's soon! I was going to make Sakura evil in here but changed my mine! Yay! SasuNaru Club! The words in bold are like settings and povs. It wouldn't let me underline them and space them. So I hope you can understand it, blame the stupid edit thing!  
**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Kakashi

_**Chapter 9**_

_**New York**_

"Kakashi let me go!" ordered the brunette struggling against Kakashi's grip. Kakashi pushed Iruka into a chair startling the brunette, surprised that the chair didn't fall when he was pushed into it.

His eyes roamed around the room that he was forced into by that bastard. It was bigger than his apartment! There was a huge king bed with white cover and black sheets, a balcony with sliding doors, white curtains separated on each side. This room was absolutely beautiful!

His eyes landed on the bed and shuddered. He looked away to glare at his ex-boyfriend, who looked amused. He hasn't changed thought Kakashi smirking.

"If you think I'm going to give you another chance then you should get your brain checked!" retorted Iruka not hesitating on any word. Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes to Iruka's stupidity.

Seeing that his eyes were closed he immediately jumped up and ran past Kakashi towards the door. Thinking that he could escape, his dreams of escaping came crashing down when a shadow figure jumped in front of Iruka reaching the door before him.

Kakashi locked the door behind his back and said, "You're not getting away that easily, Iruka!", smirking at the brunette. Shit!" whispered Iruka back up from the man.

For a while the two men glared at each other, one with concern and passion and the other with hatred and sadness. Kakashi took a few steps away from the door towards Iruka who took a step back.

He's dead if he takes one more step towards me thought Iruka clenching his fists. Right on cue Kakashi took another step and Iruka charged towards him. The brunette threw a punch but missed due to Kakashi tilting his head to the right.

The man shot out grabbing the brunette's wrist, startling him. He twisted the brunette's arm behind his back and snaked his arm around the man's free arm and waist. A dark blush crept the brunette's face seeing the man's arm around him in that way.

"Let me go!" ordered Iruka squirming in Kakashi's tightening hold. "What's the word I'm looking for? Now I remember, no!" said Kakashi sarcastically.

"Bastard, I need to go home and help Naruto!" retorted Iruka angrily. "He's in good hands," smirked Kakashi tightening his hold. Wait a minute, what does he mean he's in good hands thought Iruka trying to figure out what it meant. Then that's when it hit him, Sasuke had his son in his possession!

"That bastard has my son!" shouted Iruka going into mother hen mode. He catches on quick but not that quick thought Kakashi nodding his head at the upset brunette.

"Hell no! That Uchiha pervert has his hands on my son!" yelled Iruka almost breaking out of Kakashi's grip. Damn thought Kakashi holding the man back "Stop!" ordered Kakashi straining the brunette yet again.

"How does Sasuke have my son?" asked Iruka with venom. "Well you gave Zabuza permission to let Naruto stay with him and well he's one of Sasuke's close servants. So the permission form goes to the owner which means it goes to Sasuke."

Iruka gaped at him; his eyes had gone big and face gone red in embarrassment. "So Sasuke called the American award agency and sent them you're book which they actually liked. We got some help from Neji, on of Sasuke's friends. I think that sums it all up." He answered grinning at the gaping Iruka.

"Why aren't you there with Sasuke?" he asked looking confused. I was working on one of my movies and Sasuke called me, telling that you were in New York. I left the movie and came here to see you and bring you back." included Kakashi smiling slyly.

"Well sorry to say but I despise you," he simply said in a too sweet voice. Flinching, Kakashi loosened his grip pushing the brunette on the bed startling him.

"Do I look like a toy?" asked Iruka with an annoyed look. "Actually yes," smirked Kakashi making the brunette blush in three deep shades of red.

"Bastard," muttered Iruka blushing.

Kakashi's hand touched Iruka's cheek only to be slapped away by the furious Iruka. Being taken back, Kakashi's eyes saddened with anger.

"Why do you hate me, Iruka?" he asked softly. Iruka glared at him with eyes colder than the youngest Uchiha's eyes. "You betrayed me, you bastard!" he answered coldly.

"What do you mean betrayed?" he asked. " I mean you kissing that bitch, Rin!" answered Iruka on the edge of tears. "Iruka, I have no feelings for her! Whatever she told you was a lie! Please believe me!" outburst Kakashi putting his hand over his heart. "My heart aches for you, Iruka. I love you."

"You cheat, you lose so good bye, Kakashi," retorted Iruka getting off the bed with sad eyes. Part of Iruka wanted to hug and kiss Kakashi but another part wanted to hit him and cry.

No, I worked to hard to find you thought Kakashi grabbing Iruka's arm. "Hey, let me go now!" ordered Iruka trying to yank his arm away. Before he knew it, Kakashi poked him slightly in the neck knocking him out.

"You're not going anywhere," muttered Kakashi watching the brunette fall onto the bed. Looking at his clock, he pulled Iruka up, taking the covers under him and pulling them over the unconscious brunette.

"Sleep tight, Iruka," he whispered kissing the man on the forehead.

Heh, like father like son thought Kakashi thinking about the blond boy who was going through with the youngest Uchiha.

I really do feel sorry for you Naruto thought Kakashi laughing quietly.

**_School (Ten minutes till end of geometry) _**

The sky was filled with various clouds and birds of many kinds. The sky had something special that most humans don't have and it was freedom. Alluring deep, blue eyes dazed out the window at the dazzling freedom of the sky. Shikamaru was right about the clouds having freedom.

I actually do envy them for being so free.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto gave a little jump and turned his attention to the front of the class at his teacher, Ebisu.

Ebisu was glaring at him evilly at him with the class trying to stifle their giggles. Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head nervously. "Stop your daydreaming, you idiot!" ordered Ebisu angrily.

The class burst out laughing making Ebisu sigh and give up. "Just pay attention Mr. Uzumaki!" exhaled Ebisu returning back to his lessons.

"Naruto stop spacing out before you get the detention," warned Rock Lee looking back at the teacher. "Sorry Lee, I'm just spacey today," apologized Naruto calmly.

Besides class is going to end in 3, 2,1, and 0. The bell ranged dismissing class for the day. Naruto and lee walked out of the classroom laughing at Ebisu's face when he looked at Naruto.

"So where are you again for free period?" asked Naruto raising his eyebrow. "I'm going to practice with Gai Sensei for the Taijutsu tournament which is next week!" answered Lee proudly clenching his fists in glory.

"Well I hope you have a great time!" said Naruto sarcastically waving his good bye to the proud weird boy. I don't want to be in his place thought Naruto closing his eyes laughing to himself.

Now watching where he was going he crashed into a figure who felt like a stone. Naruto was about to fall but was caught by the waist and now that made him blush really bad.

Naruto looked up to see who the person was and it was Gaara. The red head was wearing a dark red sleeveless fishnet shirt that was 2 inches above his navel.

Tight black jeans with a chain on the left side of his jeans, has three ear piercing in each ear and had black bracelets. "Naruto I was looking for you," said Gaara smiling.

"Why?" asked Naruto still shaken up about what Shikamaru said about Gaara.

"Do you want to go to Ichikaru's with me?" asked Gaara hanging his head down low to let his hair cover his blush. When Naruto heard the word ramen his eyes sparkled, saying," Absolutely yes!"

Gaara smiled clenching his fists in victory. I got a date with Naruto! "Lets go!" said Naruto taking the smirking Gaara's hand weaving them through the crowd to the outside of the school.

A figure stepped out of the shadows frowning. So that red head's on a date with Naruto thought Neji cupping his chin with his hand.

Sasuke won't like this thought Neji disappearing into the crowd with a smirk upon his face.

**_Ichikaru's ramen_**

"Ramen!!" Naruto was slurping down the beef flavored noodles in seconds. Gaara gaped in awe at the blond, "You really love ramen,", astonished by the amounts of noodles going into the blond's mouth.

Naruto stopped and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry I just hadn't had any ramen like this in a long time." "Heh, I don't mind," said Gaara staring at the beauty in front of him.

"So how do you get along with your siblings, Temari and Kankuro?" asked Naruto. "How do you know my brother and sister?" asked Gaara with wide eyes.

"Well Temari is Shikamaru's girlfriend and Kankuro's one of Shikamaru's friends. Plus they're part of Sasuke's group," answered Naruto rolling his eyes at the last sentence.

Not that Uchiha bastard thought Gaara flinching at the name. "Sasuke's group isn't half bad when you get to know them,' replied Naruto smiling. All right time to get this off my chest thought Gaara, his shoulders tensing.

"Hey Naruto," Naruto looked up still slurping down his third bowl of ramen at the red head. "Do you like Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Gaara leaning across the table with his eye piercing with a glint of jealousy.

Naruto was taken back and blushed at the question.

"Hell no! I don't like that bastard!" answered Naruto in a nervous tone. "Are you sure?" asked Gaara with great force. The blond boy paused too stunned to say anything leaving the red head suspicious.

I hate questions like this thought Naruto wanting to change the subject really badly.

_**School**_

"Naruto, where are you?" yelled Sasuke pacing fast across the ground. Shikamaru sighed at the frustrated Uchiha who was flushed with anger.

"Sasuke he might of went somewhere," said Shikamaru bluntly. "But where?" whined Sasuke who stopped, cupping both hands over his mouth.

Shikamaru tried to stop shaking but failed, "Oh My God, Sasuke did you just whined?" asked Shikamaru trying to stifle his laughter. Taking one more look at the embarrassed Uchiha, the spiky hair boy fell to his knees laughing.

A dark blush crept the Uchiha's face making Shikamaru laugh even more. "Shut up you bastard!" he shouted with venom. The brunette found the area where Sasuke was and saw Shikamaru laughing on the ground being yelled by a blushing Uchiha.

Neji stared at the two boys with no emotions. I am ashamed to be their friend thought Neji sighing. The two boys stopped and looked up at the ashamed brunette.

"Hi, Neji, well Sasuke's looking for Naruto and he whined," informed Shikamaru stifling a laugh.

"I'm just worried about him," muttered Sasuke crossing his arms over his chest.

A smirk crept on Neji's face showing signs of evilness. "So you don't care that Gaara and Naruto are at Ichikaru's Ramen?" smirked Neji studying his nails. Sasuke and Shikamaru froze at this and snapped.

"You mean that no eye brows freak has my Kitzune!" roared Sasuke with fire heating in his eyes. Neji nodded and looked back at Sasuke or for now empty air.

Neji looked around and saw Sasuke running faster than Rock Lee and when girls chased him.

"Hey wait Sasuke!" yelled Shikamaru and Neji chasing after the demon Sasuke.

This is so troublesome.

Well Gaara's dead and Naruto is going to be scarred for life.

The chase has begun.

_**Yay! I updated! Thanks for all the reviews! This like took two days, only a little bit Friday. Thanks to everyone for wishing me happy birthday! The Kakashi and Iruka scene was a little bit cheesy I think. But oh well. Next to be updated will be "Mission Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki" or "Presidential Love". **_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Fight and failed escape

_**Chapter 10**_

_**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

_**Ichikaru's Ramen**_

"Listen, Gaara, I don't like Sasuke, and don't have any interest in dating boys. So could you please leave the subject alone?" asked Naruto standing up, tired of the conversations that always seemed to end up revolving around him and Sasuke.

_He didn't like Sasuke, and he was forced to live with him anyway. The Uchiha was just a perverted boy who wanted control of him. Now Gaara was trying to move in on him too._

"I'm leaving!" he muttered walking toward the exit of the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara grabbing Naruto's hand, surprising the blonde boy with his speed.

"Getting away from you and this conversation about Sasuke-teme," he answered jerking his hand out of the other boy's grip.

"It's just that you hang out with him allot and I don't like it!" exclaimed Gaara grabbing the blonde's wrist, instead of his hand as he had before.

"I am not an object to be possessed!" hissed Naruto gritting his teeth trying to jerk his wrist out of the boy's grip.

"I know you're not a possession! I was just saying that I didn't like him around you!" retorted Gaara tightening his grip on the blonde's wrist, making sure that the boy wouldn't get out of his grip..

"Let me go, Gaara!" ordered Naruto noticing the arms snaking around his slim waist..

"No," answered Gaara, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder.

_This is so irritating_ thought Naruto as he squirmed in Gaara's grip.

Naruto stumped on Gaara's foot making him loosen his grip on the blonde's waist. Naruto escaped that grip, but was caught again, in a new position. Gaara pushed him against the wall with one hand holding Naruto's wrists above his head and the other caressing his face.

The sky blue eyes looked down at the pink delectable lips and leaned in. Gaara's lips met Naruto's and a beautiful sensation flooded through Naruto's body. Naruto tried to push Gaara off but that only made the red head more aroused.

_Why is this kiss so alluring?_ Thought Naruto, slipping deeper into the kiss. _Get a hold of yourself, Naruto _he thought trying to keep from falling into the kiss, and failing.

_This is definitely worth it_ thought Gaara, deepening the kiss.

_First Sasuke and now Gaara, what's happening to the world?!_ Someone help me screamed the inner Naruto.

"Naruto!" Gaara stopped the kiss and turned, making Naruto open his eyes to see Sasuke, who slid into the restaurant then stopped abruptly.

The Uchiha was frustrated and panting from running all the way from school to the restaurant. _Hell no!_ Thought Sasuke, paling at the sight of Gaara kissing his blonde.

Gaara himself was simply taken aback by the Uchiha's entrance into the restaurant.

Sasuke clenched his fists glaring coldly at the red head who was about to die. "You bastard!" yelled Sasuke, attacking Gaara with full force.

The two boys wrestled down to the floor making the blond jump out of the way startled.

"Hey Sasuke," called Shikamaru sliding in stopping with eyes wide and his jaw on the floor. Turning his gaze from the wrestling boys to the startled Naruto, he snapped from his shocked trance. "Shit! Are you okay?' he asked examining Naruto who's beautiful tan face was gray and he looked like he was off in his own little world, or in shock.

_When I said I wanted someone to help me I didn't want the teme to do it! God, why do you hate me so much that you set two guys on me?_

"Wake up Naruto!"

Naruto broke out of his world turning to see a concerned Shikamaru who must have been the voice who'd told him to wake up.

"What happened?' asked Shikamaru with a concerned voice. Naruto muttered an answer that sounded something like "ara ss me" under his breath turning deep red. "Speak up, Naruto," ordered Shikamaru.

"Gaara kissed me," answered Naruto blushing at what he'd just said.

"Damn it!" cursed Shikamaru under his breath sighing.

"Shikamaru, why were you and Neji chasing Sasuke?" Naruto asked before he and Shikamaru turned to see Temari standing there with a dumbstruck look.

"This is so troublesome," whispered Shikamaru turning his head at the wrestling boys.

Temari bent sideways to see her brother and Sasuke wrestling on the floor. "You two stop it! Shikamaru help me!" ordered Temari walking past Naruto towards the wrestling boys.

Temari pulled Gaara away from Sasuke while Shikamaru pulled Sasuke away.

"Let me go, Temari!" demanded Gaara twisting around in his sister's grip.

"Hell no! What in hell happened?" she asked looking at Gaara then at Sasuke.

"Shikamaru let me go! He kissed Naruto!" whispered Sasuke coldly.

"No!" retorted Shikamaru shocking the Uchiha.

"He attacked me!" said Gaara glaring coldly at Sasuke.

"Why?" demanded Temari

"Because your stupid, eyebrow less brother was kissing Naruto forcefully!" hissed Sasuke coldly.

_I knew this was going to happen_ she thought shaking her head in disappointment. "Gaara, sorry but I'm on Sasuke's side," said Temari waiting for the outburst.

"Why are you choosing his side over your own flesh and blood? That low even for you!" shouted Gaara.

"You're not supposed to force someone you like to kiss you!" snapped Temari startling everyone.

Gaara looked up at his disapproving sister's face and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me! Say it to Naruto!" ordered Temari pointing at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," apologized Gaara as he looked over at the blonde sighing sadly.

Naruto looked down and nodded forgiveness. Temari looked at Shikamaru and nodded letting go of the two boys. Gaara glared at the smirking Uchiha who sneered at the red head.

_Like hell you're getting away with that_ thought Gaara, charging towards Sasuke, drawing back his fist and aiming for the Uchiha's flawless face.

The Uchiha gasped taken aback by the charge. To everyone's surprise, himself included, Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke, his arms spread wide, protecting the Uchiha. Gasping, Gaara skid to a stop, staring, baffled by his crush's action. _He's protecting me_ thought Sasuke his eyes softening. "Leave him alone!" demanded Naruto strongly.

The whole group gasped at the sentence that Naruto had just uttered, to protect the Uchiha no less.

"N-Naruto," stuttered the baffled Gaara, who was taken by the shoulders by an extremely shocked Temari. Temari lead Gaara out of the restaurant leaving the others alone. Sasuke reached out and touched the blonde's shoulder, startling the boy in the process.

Terrified, Naruto ran out of the restaurant leaving behind a shocked Shikamaru and a softhearted Uchiha.

"That was weird, and awkward," sighed Shikamaru as he broke the silence.

"That bastard better be grateful that his sister stepped in and stopped us!" snarled Sasuke, who still pissed off by the kissing scene.

"It was really unbelievable that Naruto stepped in telling Gaara to leave you alone and protected you," added Shikamaru sneaking a peek at the Uchiha. Sasuke's pissed of look changed into a softhearted expression. _Why did he do that?_ Thought Sasuke disappearing out of the restaurant leaving behind Shikamaru

"Where is he going?" asked Neji walking into the restaurant looking at Shikamaru. "About to cause more trouble," answered Shikamaru sighing. Sasuke looked down at his phone watching the little orange dot stop at the park.

_I am so glad that Neji put a tracking device into Naruto's cell phone _thought Sasuke smirking in triumph.

A boy sitting under a cherry blossom tree gazed at the skies with confused blue eyes.

The boy put his head in his hands cursing under his breath. "Fuck! Why did I have to do that?!" There were a lot of little children around, so he couldn't curse loudly. _When Gaara charged after Sasuke, something burst out in me _thought Naruto biting his lip. "Teme, why do you pressure me?' asked Naruto sighing.

"So you were hiding here." Naruto looked up to see a smirking Uchiha leaning against the tree. "Shit!" shouted Naruto jumping up facing the Uchiha who laughed at the boy's jump.

"What are you doing here?' asked Naruto nervously.

"To ask you why you stopped Gaara from hitting me, so, why did you?" asked Sasuke stepping closer to Naruto.

"I'm trying to figure that out too, Teme!" retorted Naruto closing his eyes in discomfort. Naruto opened his eyes expecting Sasuke to have a smug expression but looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Th-thank y-you for s-saving me," stuttered the Uchiha blushing.

"Did you just say thank you!" asked Naruto, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Tell anybody and you're dead!" threatened Sasuke gritting his teeth.

There was silence then laughter erupted from the blond. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto with murderous force. Seeing the glare Naruto stifled his laughter.

"I promise!" Naruto said through his laughter. Seeing the blonde laughing like that softened Sasuke and filled him with passion at the same time.

Thank you, God, for sending me this angel thought Sasuke smiling, grateful that god loved him.

But he's going to hate me for what is going to happen tomorrow thought Sasuke smirking at the joyful boy in front of him.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Wednesday afternoon**__**, **__**New York**_

"Where am I?" yawned Iruka slowly sitting up tired. Slowly his eyes wandered on his surrounding and then the bed, his eyes widening at it. "What the fuck!' cursed Iruka remembering what happened last night.

Kakashi appearing at the party, dragging him to a room, Kakashi trying to explain what happened between him and Rin, trying escape, and then feeling a slight pain in his neck, that's when the blackout started.

"Holy shit, Kakashi!" shouted Iruka jumping out of the bed searching his body for any hickeys and other sexual things that Kakashi might have done. Relieved that he didn't have any of those, he searched the room to find no Kakashi in it.

Iruka ran out of the door not even checking if the halls were clear. Iruka came into the lobby and walked towards the door. Now I just have to sneak out and I'm free thought Iruka opening the door. "This is what you get, Kakashi," smirked Iruka not noticing the figure behind him.

"What do I get, Iruka?" purred Kakashi startling the brunette. Shit, I jinxed myself thought Iruka turning around to see a grinning Kakashi. "Hi, Kakashi!" greeted Iruka backing up to the door waiting for the escape. "Are you okay?" asked Kakashi scanning Iruka's face, which showed nervousness.

1, 2, 3, and he's off, thought Kakashi right on cue as Iruka pulled the door open disappearing outside. Right on cue thought Kakashi reaching into his pocket pulling out a device with a red button on it.

He clicked the button and smirked, as he thought about what Iruka was getting himself into. Damn it. that was close, thought Iruka finally coming to a stop panting heavily. I wonder why he let me go so easily thought Iruka not noticing the two shadows stepping out of the ally next to the building he was passing.

They walked in front of Iruka forcing him come to a stop. "Nice to see you again, Iruka Umino!" greeted one of the figures grinning. The speaker was a woman with dark grayish purple hair in a spiky, upturned, short ponytail, gray eyes, fish net blouse, cargo pants with combat boots, and a cocky smirk.

The man had a bandana that covered the top of his head, scars covered some of his face, black eyes, face chiseled firmly and roughly around the edges, professional thug clothes, and a cigarette in his mouth. These two-look familiar thought Iruka trying to remember. "What are your names?' he asked boldly.

"My names Anko and this is Ibiki," answered Anko pointing at the man. Terrifying shock came over Iruka remembering the two people in front of him. "You mean bodyguard Ibiki and Anko of Kakashi Hatake?" asked Iruka backing up. Ibiki gave a slight nod that made the brunette turn around to run for his life.

But Ibiki, who also wore the same cocky smirk as Anko, easily caught him. "Damn it," cursed Iruka trying to twist out of the man's grip.

"Sorry but orders are orders," apologized Ibiki as he took Iruka by the wrists dragging to the large building never lessening his unnecessarily, in Iruka's opinion, tight grip.

Well I'm dead thought Iruka sighing.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay, I updated! I now have a **__**beta reader**__** for this story! I think I might have gotten confused about my time for Iruka's scene. But, oh well. Halloween was awesome this year! I got a lot of candy and I hoped all my readers got a lot too! Now hurry up Christmas! The next to be updated would be "MKNU" and "Presidential Love." Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Sasori

_**Chapter 11**_

**..................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Thursday (Lunch)**_

"Excuse me, are you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked a girl with a nervous voice. Naruto looked up from his lunch to the nervous girl.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" he answered, wondering why she would ask him that.

"There's someone asking for you to meet them outside the school front doors," she answered hiding her face under her hair.

"Thank you," said Naruto wondering who would be asking for him besides the Uchiha. The girl ran off with a blush and had green paper that looked like money in her hand.

Naruto told his friend that he would meet them after lunch was over and left to go outside. He opened the doors to the outside and stepped out looking around for the person.

He noticed a man with blood red hair, which was similar to Gaara's but looked blood red leaning against the rail of the school.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto walking down the steps to the man.

The man studied him with a satisfied smirk crossing his face. "Heh, he was right, you are what we need," exclaimed the man, his eyes roaming over the blonde.

"What the hell?" muttered Naruto backing away slowing from the man? The man was sort of like Gaara but had brownish red eyes, ears with two piercing, and light tan skin not pale moonlight like Gaara.

He wore a black tight tank top with black slim pants that showed off his body. The man looked like a model or a designer from the way he looked.

"My names Sasori, I'm your new boss," introduced Sasori with a smile. "You mean the famous clothes designer, Sasori?!" shouted Naruto gaping at the man in awe.

The man nodded his head making Naruto gape more.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto nervously.

"I'm here to take you to the agency. You're my new model, the one that Deidara told me to come and get you," answered Sasori with a smile.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in frustration remembering that night about Deidara asking him to be their model, but he'd refused. _I'm guessing that Sasuke told them that I would come_ thought Naruto wanting to kill that Uchiha for doing that.

"I'm sorry, but I told Deidera my answer, and that was no. That Uchiha must have told some lie about me accepting to be a model," he apologized cursing the Uchiha under his breath.

"Sorry, since I saw you and think that you should, then you have no other choice than to be my model," informed Sasori smiling evilly.

"Forget it!" retorted Naruto turning around to go back inside.

_Sasuke was right he was going to refuse but at least I came prepared _thought Sasori a smirking.

"Sorry but you're coming with me!" insisted Sasori snapping his fingers. Suddenly a group of men in suits jumped out of the bushes and came out of the school grabbing the startled boy.

_This is so irritating_ thought Naruto struggling against their grips, trying to escape, but he failed.

"Why do I always get jumped!" whined Naruto glaring at the man with fire blazing in his eyes. "Because you're stubborn and have a temper! Bring him!" ordered Sasori walking towards his limo.

The men got Naruto into the limo, but had many problems with the boy.

The boy was like an animal!

Most of the guards were bruised, all over.

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Akatsuki Model agency**_

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned around to see a girl with long spiky red hair wearing glasses walking up to him with a sweet smile. "Karin, what do you want now?" he asked annoyed by the girl's constant flirting.

"Deidara wants you to come and talk to him about the photo shoots." She informed smiling, freaking out the Uchiha in the process.

"Thank you, Karin, and can you stop smiling like that?" insisted Sasuke walking past the girl.

"Sasuke when do you think we can go on a date? Come on I know you like me, you're just bashful!" she insisted batting her eyelashes in a flirty way that really made the Uchiha want to gag.

"I told you that I don't like you and I'll never go out with you," hissed the Uchiha sending her a glare. The girl shriveled back from the glare and was about to protest but was interrupted by a boy walking behind the girl hitting her on the head.

"Damn it, Suigetsu, why did you do that?!" asked the girl glaring coldly at the boy rubbing her aching head. "Because you're always annoying the Uchiha, getting him angry, and that's bad for me and the rest of the workers and models here, and the other reason is that you deserved it!" answered the boy with a pissed off smile.

_Thank you, Suigetsu, for stopping her_ thought Sasuke in relief. They were both annoyed by her flirting with the Uchiha, and the good thing is that Suigetsu wasn't his enemy anymore.

They used to not like each other but now they were a little bit friends. Suigetsu used to go out with her, but nobody knew why they broke up, and it really caused troubles for Sasuke. Suigetsu and Karin still had feelings for each other, but they ignored it.

Suigetsu gets jealous of her flirting with Sasuke and Karin gets jealous when he flirts with other girls. Suigetsu had silver hair with a tint of blue that was almost to his shoulders, yellow eyes, shark like teeth, and a careless expression.

"Shut up you bastard!" she hissed glaring at him.. Suigetsu stuck out his tongue out at her dodging her punch. "Juggo wants to see you, Karin," informed Suigetsu, shooing the girl away from him and Sasuke.

The girl stuck out her tongue at Suigetsu and stomped off leaving the two boys sighing in relief. "Isn't that boy coming?" he asked turning around to face Sasuke with a careless expression.

"Yes, Sasori is suppose to be here with him in a few minutes," he answered walking toward the room that Deidara was in. "Just don't let Karin see him, she might claw his eyes out if she finds out that you like him," warned Suigetsu leaning against the door of the room.

"If she tries to do that then there will be nothing left of her when I'm finished with her," threatened Sasuke with a frightening voice, making Suigetsu flinch.

"Just warning you," informed Suigetsu, sighing. Sasuke walked into the room towards the blonde who was talking to one of the cameraman. "Deidara, you wanted to see me?" asked Sasuke watching the blond shooing away the man away.

"Oh, yes, I need you to get ready for your photo shoot and I just got a call from Sasori. He got Naruto and he'll be here in a minute or two," he answered with a sweet smile excited that he now had an uke model.

"I'm guessing that he had to kidnap him, am I right?" asked Sasuke smirking, seeing the blond nodding. Suddenly there was a slam and outbursts coming from the outside the room.

"Let me go you bastards!" shouted Naruto making everyone flinch from the loudness. Sasuke and Deidara turned to see five beaten up guards struggling to hold down a blond who was kicking out at the guards at the entrance of the room. "Naruto's gaze rested on Sasuke and his eyes blazed with fire.

"You bastard!" he yelled kicking out harder at the guards trying to escape their grasp, and kill the Uchiha. "He's quite a handful, Sasuke," said Sasori walking up beside the guards but in a safe distance from the blond.

"This boy seems too violent to be your boyfriend. If he hits you it might leave a permanent bruise on you," warned Sasori not noticing the blonde's face.

"You think I'm his boyfriend! You got to be kidding me, there's no way that I will ever go with that Uchiha!" laughed Naruto with tears streaming down his face.. The guards let go of the boy who fell down to his knees laughing. Sasori and Deidara looked at the Uchiha whose face was beet red.

"Shut up, Dobe!" shouted Sasuke clenching his fists.

"That was priceless," giggled Naruto getting up wiping the tears from his eyes. "If you would excuse me, I'll be going now," informed Naruto seeing that the guards were gone.

He turned around about to run out of the room but was caught by a man with silver hair and shark like teeth. "Sorry but you won't be going anywhere," the man said smiling showing his shark teeth. The man pushed him back into the room and guarded the entrance..

"What do you want from me?" he asked looking at the two designers. "We just want you to model for us," they both said in glee, Deidara with a sweet smile and Sasori with a small smile.

"I won't do it! I already told you no!" he said irritated. "If you don't then bye-bye Iruka," threatened Sasuke smirking.

"If you do that, then I'll go see if Gaara still wants to go out with me," threatened Naruto smiling sweetly. Hearing that boy's name, he growled, "You better not!"

"I can do whatever I want!" retorted Naruto smirking. Wait a minute he told me that he didn't date guys but he's willing to go out with Gaara thought Sasuke smirking mischievously.

"So you do like boys," insisted Sasuke smirking.

"I d-don't!" stuttered Naruto, blushing beet red. "But you said that you would go out with Gaara. Do you want me to tell Gaara that you do? He'll be chasing after you," informed Sasuke knowing that Naruto would break because Gaara would kiss him again to Sasuke's dismay.

"Don't! I'll do it but I want to be paid and you got to give me something that I like, that's the bargain," he agreed looking at the blond and red head. "I'll buy you 20 servings of ramen each day," answered Sasuke knowing that the blond would agree.

Naruto nodded his head and noticed the designers grinning mischievously. "Tobi, can you please measure Mr. Uzumaki," commanded Deidara smiling sweetly.

A man whose face was covered by an orange mask that had a black swirl on it came and took Naruto's arm dragging the protesting blond to the measuring room.

The three men looked at each other and then to the door that hid Naruto who protesting loudly behind it. "Ummm, come on Sasuke you need to get dressed for the photo shoot! We got new clothes that would go perfectly for the photo shoot that we will be doing this month," informed Deidara smirking.

"It involves you and Naruto!" added Sasori smiling. Now, that raised Sasuke's interest for the photo shoot that included him and Naruto.

_This should be fun_ thought Sasuke who was wearing a perverted smirk.

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Yay! I updated! I am now out of note cards that I wrote my story "True tears" on. Now I have to think of my events and settings now for that story... The next chapter is going to have half of the story from my last note card and the other half is going to be what I had to research and think of. "True tears" and "Presidential Love" might be updated on the same day, I think. So the next stories to be updated would be "MKNU" and "Presidential Love." I can't wait for the next chapter of "**__**True Tears**__**"! I'm beginning to get obsessed with ItaKyu now! If only **__**Masashi Kishimoto**__** can give Kyuubi a human form! It would be like a wish come true if that happened! Come on Naruto Shippuden, I've been waiting too long for you to come out in English! Destroy Naruto fillers! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Thanks Dani for editing!**_

_**Please Review! **_


	14. Photo news

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Normal pov**_

Damn bastard, I didn't even ask for this thought Naruto walking out of the room pissed off. Speaking of the bastard, where is he?

"Great pose, Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to the side to see Deidara taking pictures of the Uchiha with a huge grin on his face. The Uchiha must be good he thought the ocean blue eyes moving to the Uchiha.

"Shit!" cursed the blond covering his nose with a scarlet blush dawning his cheeks. What kind of model agency is this yelled the inner Naruto shocked and embarrassed by the scene he was seeing. If you were seeing what Naruto was seeing you would have had a nosebleed too!

Deidara was taking pictures of the Uchiha who was wearing a loose black tank top above his navel that showed off his moonlight skin, black leather pants that hugged his hips and hung below his navel.

But what got the blond to have a nosebleed was the Uchiha wearing two cute black neko ears on his head and a tail to match. That Uchiha gave me a damn nosebleed thought the blond cursing under his breath, blushing madly.

"So you like his outfit?" asked an amused voice into the blond's ear.

Naruto turned around to find an amused Sasori smirking at the blond's predicament.

"Shut up," he hissed his face heating up more.

"You blush like an uke too! You really are the perfect uke," Sasori smirked clasping his hands in glee. I guess it's a perverted agency thought Naruto growling in protest.

"Oh, there you are, Naru-chan!" Did he just call me Naru-chan thought Naruto who froze in his place with a murder glint in his eyes? "Don't call me that!" he hissed in frustration at the blond who held a pair of clothes in his orange and black colors of the clothes caught the blond's attention whose eyes grew big with curiosity.

"What are those?" he asked pointed at the clothes. "They're yours of course!" answered Deidara handing the clothes to the boy. At first the blond liked the clothes but got a closer look at them and blushed crimson.

"There's no way I'm wearing that!" retorted Naruto glaring at the two. "Yes you will," ordered a silky voice that sent chills through Naruto. Naruto turned around to retort but stopped when he saw whom it was.

There stood Sasuke who was leaning on the wall close to Naruto whose face blushed crimson from the outfit he was wearing."Fuc-k yo-u Te-me!" stuttered Naruto who hoped the Uchiha wouldn't notice his blush.

Unfortunately the Uchiha did and smirked at the blond's predicament. The Uchiha leaned down to the blond's ear and whispered, "You like what you see?" with a husky voice.

"Sh-ut up Tem-e!" stuttered the blond who step a few paces from the Uchiha who was smirking in victory. "Put on the clothes," commanded Sasuke keeping the blond under his gaze.

"There's no way I'm wearing that! It's perverted!" retorted Naruto eyeing the Uchiha. "Well if you don't then I can force you into it," threatened the smirking Uchiha.

"You wouldn't!" scowled Naruto taking a step back.

"Try me," he sneered taking a step toward the blond. Before he knew it the blond ran into the dressing room slamming the door behind him. The Uchiha smirked in victory when he heard a click in the doors lock.

But I was really looking forward to dressing him thought Sasuke disappointed.

"You really are a pervert," giggled Deidara at the Uchiha's disappointed look. "Says the one who dates the designer of the agency,' snickered Sasuke eying Deidara and Sasori.

"It's not a crime," smirked Sasori wrapping his arms around his blond's waist. Deidara giggled kissing the red head on the lips making the Uchiha look away. That should be Naruto and me doing that thought Sasuke clenching his fists.

Noticing Sasuke, Deidara pulled off Sasori's arms and pointed at the Uchiha who was in his without Naruto world. Sasori backed off glaring at the Uchiha for ruining his moment with his blond. Deidara rolled his eyes at this and walked over to the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke, would you have a nosebleed if you see Naruto in the outfit?" asked Deidara with curiosity in his eyes.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow at the question.

"You'll see," giggled Deidara leaving the Uchiha confused.

I get a feeling that this is a trick he thought raising an eyebrow.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**_Sasuke pov_**

"I'm done," informed Naruto from the room. The Uchiha stepped off the wall and headed to the room's door. "If you're done then come out." There was no comment from the other side of the door, which irritated the Uchiha.

"Naruto, speak dammit!" he ordered banging on the door causing most of the workers to look at him. What in hell's name did Deidara give him to wear that is making him speechless?

"It's embarrassing!" squeaked a shy voice from the other side of the door. Was that Naruto! In all of Sasuke's life, Naruto was loud and outspoken but the one in the room was shy and quiet.

It actually sounds cute he thought blush tinting his cheeks. That's it I must see his outfit now thought the Uchiha going into mission mode. "If you don't come out this instant, I'll break down this door and drag you out if that's what it takes!" he threatened his voice dripping with the truth.

Before he knew it, the door opened pushing him away and getting full view of the blond. "Damn," he whispered clutching his nose to stop the blood from flowing and goggled at the sight of the blond.

Naruto wore a tank top like the Uchiha but it was orange and had a swirl on the front as the symbol, black slightly tight shorts revealing the blond's tan legs to everyone, and the cutest orange kitty ears with a tail to match.

The blond looked up embarrassed with blush tinting those cute tan cheeks. Before he could say anything, Deidara pounced on the surprised blond who squeaked in the progress.

"You are so cute! The outfit fits you perfectly!" squealed the overexcited older blond hugging the boy tightly. The boy who was being suffocated by the childish blond tried to struggle free but the man kept his hold on him.

"Ummm Deidara, I think you're suffocating him," Sasori pointed out at the blond who was turning slightly blue. Seeing that the blond was suffocating, Deidara gave up his embrace on the unsteady blond who didn't have time to balance and stop himself from stumbling into the Uchiha.

The two went down with a thud that was heard out through the room. Damn, why am I always a cushion to somebody thought the Uchiha squinting his eyes in pain. "Ouch," groaned a voice from atop of the Uchiha making his ears perk up to the familiar voice.

The ebony eyes opened up to meet ocean blue eyes belonging to the angel that was sprawled over him. "Sa-suke!" Naruto gasped about to sit up but was stopped by arms wrapping around his back pulling him down to the uchiha's chest.

"What the hell, Teme! Let me go!" ordered the blond, a blush tinting his cheeks from being so close to the Uchiha. "Why should I?" he asked bringing the blond closer to his chest.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Once again the blond tried to sit up but was kept in a tight and sturdy grip. "But I like this position,' suggested the Uchiha with a glint in his eyes sending shivers through Naruto.

"When I get out of this position, I'm going to kick your ass!" threatened the blond through his teeth. Suddenly a flash blinded the couple's eyes making them curse under their breath at the guy who was going to be dead in a moment.

"Even though that wasn't really a demanded pose, it was still nosebleed material," chirped the hyper blond whose eyes were glittering with passion. "You got that on camera!" Naruto gasped breaking out of the disappointed uchiha's grip.

The boy reached for the camera, but Deidara who was taller than Naruto held it up high above his head so that the blond wouldn't get it. "Yep, but you won't be getting this my cute uke model," Deidara teased giving the camera to his lover, Sasori.

"Bastard,' he cursed under his breath glaring at the two lovers. "So we should get started with the pictures now," informed Sasuke wrapping his arms around the blond's waist pulling his back to his chest.

"Why are you so clingy today, teme!" protested Naruto trying to pry the uchiha's arms off his waist. "Because I want to." "Should we start?" asked Deidara skipping over to the photo shoot with the rest of the group following him.

Sasuke dragged the struggling Naruto to the photo shoot and smirked at the blushing blond. "Say something and I'll smash that pretty face of yours Uchiha," hissed the blond glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Deidara. "So what kind of photo shoot are we doing?" he asked, his eyes watching the angel closely.

"A yaoi shoot!" chirped Deidara clasping his hands together in glee. Sasuke almost choked when he heard what the theme was.

"Huh? Whats yaoi?" asked Naruto cocking his head to the side in confusion? All eyes fell on the poor clueless blond. Silence fell upon the group making the blond feel uncomfortable and regretting his question.

Sasori walked over to the confused blond and whispered into his ear. The blond's face turned red and red liquid dripped from his nose. He's about to make a break for it thought Sasuke getting in his capture stance.

The uchiha was right. The blond made a movement to run but was caught by the Uchiha who kept him on the spot.

"Sorry but you're doing this Dobe," sneered the Uchiha in victory. He dragged the protesting blond to the shoot with a smirk.

Finally a photo shoot that I'll love doing and it's with Naruto!

God, please save me!

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**I'm sorry that it's short, but I wanted to save the poses for the next chapter. I finally updated it! I have been in writers block for a long time since Christmas. Got a new Mp3 player( lost my old one)! Need new Beta editor! Any offers? Can't find old one. The next story to be updated would either be Presidential love or MKNU. See ya next time!**

**Please review!  
**


	15. What's with the positions?

_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the late update, but I sent my beta too many chapters at once. She was busy but it was worth it! I hope that you like this chapter. After this update there will be a lot more updates for my other stories today or tomorrow. I'm really on a roll with my new stories so it's not going to mess with my other stories. I put the chapter title as the chapter, because i think it looks cool. _

_Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm going Shugo Chara CRAZY? I keep watching that video of Shugo Chara called Strawberry kisses! It's so addictive! Especially Ikuto, he's so sexy! (ahem) Sorry about that it will pass soon maybe…_

_I thank **mickey8701** for being my Beta Reader!_

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto does). It would be awesome if I did!_

_Well enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**_What's with the positions!?_**

"What's with the gloomy face, Naru-chan?" asked Deidara noticing the blonde's dark aura.

"I'm not gloomy, I'm pissed off." Naruto gritted his teeth at the nickname that the man had given him.

"About what?"

Naruto looked at the man like he was stupid. "Sheesh, it's about the photo shoot. Are you slow or something?" he sighed leaning against the wall, rolling his eyes at the blond man. _And they called me stupid _he thought sighing deeply.

"Aw, come on Naru-chan. It will be fun!" exclaimed Deidara who wasn't the least affected by Naruto's insult.

_What the hell is with this guy _thought Naruto, slapping his forehead in frustration?

"Deidara is always like that."

Naruto's eye twitched when he looked up to see Sasuke leaning on the wall beside him.

_Ah, great now I have the teme to ruin my mood along with blondie over there._

"He's mostly optimistic and cheerful, it really seems odd that he and Sasori go out," exclaimed Sasuke, watching as Deidara sneak-jumped Sasori from behind.

"Like they say, opposites attract," said Naruto as he avoided the Uchiha's gaze.

"True. Some people need to realize that if they're going to find their soul mate," proclaimed Sasuke, gazing down at the blond.

"Stop staring, Teme. You really annoy the crap out of me," retorted Naruto, glaring at the Uchiha like he was an insect.

"Still pissed at me about this modeling crap?" he asked smirking.

"Of course, teme! You and these photographers are forcing me to do this shit!" hissed Naruto, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Touchy." Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's anger

The blond clenched his fists and was about to hit the prick, but was stopped by Deidara's voice.

"It's time to start the shoot!' chirped Deidara taking Naruto's hand leading him away from the Uchiha.

_Great, my doom has begun _thought Naruto as he waited for the other blond to tell him what to setting for the photo shoot was a living room setting with a fireplace and a couch in front of it.

"Wow, it looks real," muttered Naruto, amazed by the setting.

Sasori noticed the blonde's amazement and chuckled as his innocence. _Sasuke's really going to get a ass kicking after this photo shoot _thought Sasori. The thought amused him.

"Sasuke, lay on the couch in a lazy, but sexy position," ordered Sasori, watching as Uchiha did what he was told.

Even the Uchiha didn't know what the shoot was going to turn out like.

"Naruto, don't complain about your poses, just go with them, okay?" said Deidara in a serious tone.

"Ok…ay," answered Naruto worried about the change of tone of the photographer.

"Great, so I want you to crawl on top of Sasuke and stay in that position," commanded Deidara happily.

"You want me to do what!" Naruto shouted, all the while blushing at the ridiculous order.

"It's a yaoi photo shoot and you two are the couple," explained Deidara.

"But that's embarrassing!"

"Is that a complaint I hear?" asked Deidara glaring evilly at the blond.

_What the hell is he like bi-polar or something?_ Naruto gulped.

"Naruto, I would do what he says if I were you," warned Sasori. "One time Sasuke disobeyed Deidara and was put in the hospital for it."

"What did Deidara do?" Naruto asked sweat dropping.

"Let's just say that Sasuke will never disobey Deidara ever again."

Immediately, Naruto ran to the couch where Sasuke was and slowly started to climb on top of him.

"Do anything and you'll regret it soon," threatened Naruto. The effect of the threat was ruined, however, as he blushed.

"Naruto lean down closer to Uchiha and look into his eyes," ordered Deidara. The blond leaned down closer to the Uchiha with his face a few centimeters away from the raven's face. They were so close that they looked like they were about to kiss each other.

"Now Sasuke I want you to place your hands on his hips and pull him closer to you," ordered Sasori amazed by how the two looked together in that position. Every girl would love to be in Naruto's position which is the reason why they're not. They picked Naruto because he was feisty and blushed too easily which made a perfect uke for the company especially Sasuke. Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's hips pulling him closer to the Uchiha.

_This is so perverted _thought Naruto, blushing dark red from the closeness.

"Hold that pose!" chirped Deidara who was already taking pictures of the boys.

Everything was going fine until Naruto felt one of the Uchiha's hands creep away from his hips and swept up his ass for a second before going back to its spot.

"Why you little-" grunted Naruto who was about to punch the Uchiha but was cut off by an order from Deidara..

"Settle Naruto in your lap, Sasuke."

The Uchiha sat up quickly making the surprised blond fall sideways. Naruto was captured by Sasuke, who sat the blond up settling him into his lap. Deidara had to keep the squeal down from seeing Naruto looking so cute in the possessive Uchiha's lap.

"Just keep it down until it's over," informed Sasori chuckling at his lover.

"Now Naruto, I want you to rest your head on the Uchiha's chest with a cute dazed expression," ordered Sasori.

Naruto rested his head on the Uchiha's chest feeling his warmth and the beat of the Uchiha's heart. _It actually feels comfortable _thought Naruto cursing himself for thinking that.

"Sasuke I want you to wrap your arms around him possessively and rest your chin on his shoulder." Sasuke did what he was told, enjoying practically everything about this shoot.

Naruto's breath hitched when the Uchiha rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder and hugged him possessively.

_Damn Uchiha, making me feel this way _thought Naruto as he avoided the possessive obsidian eyes.

"Perfect!" squealed Deidara taking a dozen pictures of the two..

"The next pose is going to be the last since most of our time was taken up by getting Mr. Uzumaki ready," exclaimed Deidara, raising an eyebrow at the embarrassed boy.

"Didn't want to do it in the first place," pouted the blond.

"Stop complaining dobe," grunted Sasuke, rolling his eyes at the blond.

"Shut up, teme!" retorted Naruto, sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha.

"I can solve this problem!" exclaimed Deidara smiling sweetly. The two boys stopped their bickering and looked at the blond. "Why don't both of you shut up so we can finish this?"

Seeing the dark glint in the man's eyes, the two quickly closed their mouths.

"Okay, I want Naruto to stand up with Sasuke standing behind him…Good. Sasuke you wrap your arms around him in a possessive manner and leaned down to his neck."

Naruto blushed when he felt the Uchiha's warm breath on his neck.

"You really blush easily." Sasuke chucked at the blonde's embarrassment.

"Pervert," murmured Naruto blushing madly from the feel of Uchiha's breath on his neck.

_You're really going to see how perverted he is after Deidara's next order _thought Sasori smirking.

"Sasuke, I want you to graze your teeth over Naruto's neck in a sultry way," ordered Deidara with a glint in his eyes. Silence fell upon the room. Sasori looked down at the blond who was red as a tomato. Even the normally stotic Uchiha had pink tinting cheeks.

_Wow, even the perverted Uchiha blushing _thought Sasori. He bit his lip in order to keep from laughing.

"Come on Uchiha! I don't have all of the time in the world to wait for you," snapped Deidara.

"Naruto?" the Uchiha said, asking silently for permission. It took a while for the blond to respond, but eventually he nodded, approving the pose. Sasuke leaned down to the blonde's neck grazing his teeth over the delicate tan neck earning a small gasp from the blond.

Deidara took the picture and was going take more, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!"

Sasuke and everyone else looked to see where the scream came from and paled in fear.

"Oh, shit," cursed Sasuke holding the blond tighter in protection from the danger that fell upon them.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Yes Deidara is evil! And no, you can't know what he did to Sasuke. It's a secret(hehe). Just think of things that you thnk Deidara did to him. I'm not really good with describing positions but I did the best I could. You did a wonderful job, Mickey8701! PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY, PAST AWAKEN AND REVIEW! I would love that.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (More reviews means quick updates and it builds up my energy to type the chapters) Alot of people use this to get more reviews, but i just like to hear what you have to say about my story. It really makes me happy=3**_

_**p.s. SHUGO CHARA CRAZY!**_


	16. You can run, but your heart is captured

_Hello everyone again! I told you it was going to be soon! This was my first fanfic on here which makes it special. But I have to say that I have more fun in Presidential Love and my new stories. But this one is special. There will be alot of twists in later chapters. Thank you Mickey8701 for editing! I hope you the chapter=3_

_Please, when you read chapter 12, don't put it's review for chapter 13. I like each chapter to have it's own review. You don't have to, but I appreciate it._

_My other new story will be called 'Transfer Love'. Please read it and review when it comes out=3_

_Enjoy=3_

**_~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**'You can run but your heart is already captured'**

**Naruto POV**

When I felt the raven stop at the sound of the voice, I was filled with joy but a bit of disappointment. I turned my head to see who my savior was and it wasn't exactly who I was expecting.

Standing in the middle of the room was a girl with spiky long red hair, glasses, lightly tanned skin, and reddish brown eyes. She had a blush formed on her cheeks and a twisted frown which made her look evil. The thing that got on my nerves was that she was glaring at me with clenched fists.

I just looked at her confused, in response she hissed at me. I wonder what I did to her to make her so pissed off. I looked up at the Uchiha and found that he was gritting his teeth in an irritated manner. A scowl fell upon his lips as she looked from him to me. Now I was really confused. Was he mad at her for interrupting his photo shoot with me?

I looked at Deidara and Sasori. They were frozen in a nervous state. They stared at us fearfully. Why were they afraid? She was just some random girl who had interrupted the shoot, but the words that came out of her mouth made my blood boil.

"Why are you in that position with that stupid blonde, Sasuke-kun?"

I snapped my head to her, narrowing my eyes with a growl. What the freak?! I didn't even do anything to her and she calls me a stupid blonde! I felt the Uchiha hold me tighter and scowl. I stared at him confused, wondering why he did that.

"Wouldn't you whether be holding me like that instead of him?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at the raven.

Great, she was one of Sasuke's fan girls. I'm really getting tired of these pathetic fan girls who try so hard to make the raven theirs. I don't understand why they want him. He's an conceited bastard who had social problems. The guy rarely smiled! Why would they practically kill themselves for him? Yeah, he does have gorgeous ebony hair; hypnotizing obsidian eyes, moonlight skin, and a smirk that made girls swoon at the sight of it. Oh my god, what am I saying! I quickly dissolved the image, wishing that I could slap myself.

"Karin, just get the heck out of here!" Sasuke ordered, rolling his eyes at the girl's suggestion. But she did the opposite; she took a few steps toward him and me.

"Why should I? That blonde's just going to seduce you more, so I got to keep an eye on it," she said as she snickered at me.

I couldn't take any more.

"My name's Nar-ut-o, not it! And I'm not even seducing the bastard! He's the one that's doing the seducing. Any trained monkey could see that." I snatched out of the Uchiha's grip and stepped closer to the girl.

The girl looked flushed when I was finished with my insult. Hey, she deserved it! The Uchiha reached out to touch my shoulder, but I quickly shook him off. If this girl wanted a fight then she's getting one.

"Don't you ever call my Sasuke-kun a bastard ever again!" she hissed with venom.

This would be fun.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the biggest bastard on the face of earth. I really don't know why you fan girls go after him. Pretty pathetic, I say."

Before I knew it, I heard her shriek in anger. She was running towards me with her hands curled up into fists.

"Shit!" cursed Sasuke pulling me into his grasp while Deidara and Sasori moved in front of us.

Why were they afraid of this one girl? Before she got any closer to us, a silver blue flash grabbed her from behind, holding her back from us. It was the shark guy who stopped me from escaping from before. He had his arms around the girl's arms and waist, keeping her from thrashing out and moving.

"You're always late when it comes to times like this, Suigestu." I heard Sasuke growl as he kept me in his embrace.

"Hey, I got to plan and make my entrances right don't I?" Suigestu snickered, winking at the raven.

"Thank you, Suigestu. Please escort Karin to her calm room," ordered Deidara, getting out of his fighting stance.

"No problem. Just keep a lid on the blondie over there. The last time that I've seen Karin this mad, was when Sakura visited," Suigestu chuckled and then proceeded to drag the girl from the room.

"I'll deal with that later."

I shot him a glare and scoffed in disagreement. Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright flash. As I searched for the cause of the flash, my eyes landed on Deidara who had a camera in his hands.

"Deidara!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist! You're expression looked to adorable to miss!" apologized Deidara as he hid behind Sasori for protection. I rolled my eyes at this action.

"Can I ask why all of you got ready for a fight? She's just one girl," I asked, confused. The three looked at each other, and then the other two looked at Sasuke.

"Karin has a reputation about getting into fights with other people. For some reason she changes moods often" explained Sasuke with a scowl.

"The most unusual thing is that most of the fights are with girls that mess with Sasuke," added Sasori with a snicker.

I was silent for a moment as I tried to absorb all this new information. So she was a crazy Uchiha fan girl who kicks people asses for no reason. What a nutcase. What a weird modeling company. I took a deep breath and exhaled tiredly.

"Now that you have your pictures, I'm going to go change." I wrenched myself out of the raven's grasp and walked to the dressing room. I was pissed of about doing this phot shoot and that girl added more to my anger. I just wanted to get out of here. I entered the room, seeing that my clothes were on the head stool, and grabbed them. I got undressed, thankful for getting rid of the perverted outfit. I pulled on my jeans and took my shirt off. That's when I heard the door open. I swirled around to see a surprised Uchiha standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

Great, now he's a peeping tom.

_**~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* **_

**Sasuke POV**

How was I supposed to know that he was going to enter my dressing room? I'm guessing those two set this up. Yeah, I was shocked and surprised by at the sight of Naruto without a shirt. The only thing I saw him in that revealed anything was his model outfit. But now he was there in front of me, naked! His chest was slight muscular yet had a feminine touch to it. The blush forming on the blonde's cheek made him snap out of it.

"I think I should go," I chuckled, reaching for the door knob.

Wait a minute why am I leaving? The blond is right there in front of me and we're in a room together. Like hell I'm going to let this chance get away from me.

"Yeah you should," Naruto murmured as his face turned beet red.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

He narrowed his eyes at me when I said that and growled.

"Get out of here you pervert!" he ordered with a shout.

I strode toward him while he took a step back. I took him by surprise by grabbing his wrist, pulling him to my chest. He hissed when his chest came in contact with my chest.

"Let me go Teme!" I shook my head at him and smirked.

I've been waiting to do this since he tried on that outfit. I cupped his chin and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He struggled for a while in my arms, but then began to lean into the kiss. It sort of surprised when he deepened the kiss. I had to say it was the best kiss I had ever had. We broke the kiss for air. A tint of pink highlighted the blonde's cheeks and his eyes were clouded.

"Damn."

I turned to see Suigestu standing in the doorway with a grin plastered on his face. I felt the blonde turn also, and knew this was going to get ugly. Here we go again. I felt pain hit my groin and I went down on my knees. The blond had kneed me in the groin, making me groan in pain. I watched him run past Suigestu out of the room with an expression of fear and surprise. Did the kiss scare him? Was he surprised that he kissed me back? This wouldn't have happened if Suigestu hadn't walked in on us. I glared at him while he just grinned like an idiot.

"Your fault, not mine; I'll call your driver and catch him before he goes anywhere," he snickered, walking out of the room and leaving me on the floor. I worked myself off the floor and slowly limped to the outside.

"Sasuke!"

I looked up to see Deidara running up to me with a concern expression.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it. Tell Chisori to take Naruto to the mansion and keep him there until I arrive."

Deidara nodded and ran to give the driver his order.

I know one thing for sure; I was going to have a talk with the blonde when we got home.

**_~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

The door to the Uchiha Mansion slammed opened, revealing a pissed off Sasuke. Today was supposed to be a glorious day for him and it was for a little while. He had seen the blonde in a hot outfit, did wonderful modeling positions with him, and kissed him. The good times stopped, however, when Naruto kneed him in the goods and ran. What was worse was that the Uchiha had to deal with Suigestu's sly remarks and follow Naruto on the way home. For some reason, when the limo stopped at the mansion, Naruto ran out of the car and into the mansion, making Sasuke chase after him. When the blonde got in, he slammed the door on the Uchiha, locking him out. It took a while for the Uchiha to find his keys. When he finally entered the house, his eyes searched warily for the blonde. It seemed like the time that Naruto hid from him on that day before he left. This time, the Uchiha wasn't going to play this stupid game.

"Naruto!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the entire mansion. The obsidian eyes searched for the blonde but no luck. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and looked up. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair and smirked. The blonde boy was trying to blend in with the stairs but he wasn't doing a great job at it. He had bright blond hair which didn't blend with mahogany stairs. "Found you," the Uchiha shouted as he sprinted up the stairs towards the blonde.

The blonde jolted from his hiding spot with Sasuke right on his tail. "Persistent bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath curving through the halls.

When he realized where the blonde was heading, Sasuke slowed down purposefully.

Naruto sneaked a peek behind him. There was no Uchiha. He wondered where he went. He kept running just in case the Uchiha was still following him. He finally spotted an empty room with the door open. He entered the room and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He leaned against the door and slid down in exhaustion. "Thank god, I thought he was going to catch me," he panted as looked around the room. The room seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why.

"Wow, Dobe. You really are dumb."

He gasped as the lights came on, revealing a pissed off Uchiha sitting on a bed. _Shit, this was Sasuke's room _thought Naruto, noticing the familiar features. Naruto tried to back away, but the door was behind him blocked his escape. "Teme, how did you get here so fast?" he asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"It was easy. I just went through your room to my room. Now enough about that, let's talk about what happened in the dressing room." Sasuke sneered watching the blonde like a hawk.

Naruto gulped when he saw the strange glitter in the obsidian eyes. Naruto stood up and reached for the knob, but was stopped when the Uchiha slammed his hand against the door. The blue eyes looked up at the Uchiha whose expression was unreadable. How did he get over here so fast? The Uchiha bent down to the blonde's eye level with his face close to the blonde's. He was so close that he could kiss the blonde right now.

Naruto blushed at this closeness and tried to push the Uchiha off of him. But the raven wouldn't budge from his spot.

"Get off of me Teme," he hissed nervously.

"No. Not until you tell me why you ran away!"

The Uchiha captured the blonde's gaze when he said this. Is this what all of that chasing was all about? He didn't want to tell the raven why he ran away. He didn't even know why he had kissed the raven back. Maybe he was scared of his feelings. He used to despise the bastard. The raven was a perverted, rude, self-absorbed, anti-social, and a possessive bastard. He always brushed off people who wanted to get close him and kept to himself. Ever since Sasuke was little he was like that. Naruto thought that he would change when he got older, that it was just a phase. But the raven never changed. There was one time however, when the Uchiha wasn't like that. He remembered a time when Iruka showed him a picture of Sasuke when he was six. The raven was smiling happily, surrounded by two adults, and a young teenager who held him. When Naruto saw that picture, he fell in love with the raven, hoping that he would meet him one day. And he did. But the raven was nothing like the boy in the picture. When he came to that realization, his feeling for the raven changed completely.

He looked into the obsidian eyes. His eyes looked straight through him, melting all resistance. The raven had sparked the interest that the blonde had once lost. This scared the blonde. If he did tell the raven his feelings, would the raven push him away? He didn't want the raven to be like what Naruto used to be. Dark memories tried to flood the blonde's mind, but he pushed them away. He didn't want to be reminded by those dark times. That past was long gone and he had moved on. Even though the raven chased after the blonde, he knew that it was just another challenge for the raven. If the raven knew the blonde's feelings for him then he would just reject him. Maybe that was a risk worth taking. A scoff from the raven interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

"It's none of your business, Teme!" the blonde murmured quietly. The softness of the blonde's voice surprised the Uchiha who was used to the blonde being loud and overtly obnoxious.

"Yes it is my business, dobe. You kissed me back and ran away! Why?"

It was too much for the blonde. "Maybe I was scared! Did you even think of that!?" the blonde snapped at the Uchiha who stepped back from the outburst.

"Scared of what?" he asked shocked.

"I was scared of my feelings for you!" Realizing what he said, the blonde clamped his hands over his mouth hoping that the Uchiha didn't hear him. But of course the Uchiha heard.

The raven pulled the blonde's hands away from his mouth, his eyes soft with emotion.

"What kind of feelings?" Naruto looked up at the raven, blushing furiously. That was when Naruto decided to take that risk. "I like you, Teme," Naruto confessed before softly kissing the raven on the lips.

Sasuke's cheeks were tinted pink and his heart was beating too fast for its own good. The blonde actually like him! He had been waiting several years for this to happen. He hoped Naruto knew what he was getting into, because the Uchiha was not going to let him go. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, pulling him closer, while the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. The kiss was soft as a rose petal. _He's not rejecting me! Does that mean that it wasn't just a game? _Naruto shook the thoughts away and returned his attention to the kiss. They broke the kiss for air, hating the fact that they had to break the kiss for measly air. Before Naruto could say anything, he felt the raven lift him off his feet, holding him bridal style.

"What the heck, teme!" the blonde squeaked his arms still wrapped around the raven's neck tightly.

"Well you did say that you liked me, so of course you're going to sleep with me."

Naruto just gawked at the Uchiha who was silently cheering in his mind. The raven walked to the bed, which already had its covers pulled back, and softly dropped the blonde on the bed. Seeing the Uchiha slipping onto the bed, the blonde tried to crawl away, trying to escape, but a hand caught his ankle. He was pulled toward the Uchiha who was smirking evilly. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him my feelings. The raven pulled the blonde to him, who squeaked in protest. The blonde saw the raven lick his lips as he eyed the blonde as if he was a piece of meat. _I have a feeling that I shouldn't have confessed_. The raven leaned in to the blonde's neck and kissed it lightly causing the blonde to blush furiously. _What is he doing?_ Thought the blonde. That's when the raven found a sensitive place on the blonde's neck. He then proceeded to nibble and suck on the spot. Pleasure shot through the blonde in waves when the raven bit it roughly. Once the raven was finished with his work on the blonde's neck, he leaned back. Naruto tried to see what the raven did but he couldn't.

"What did you do?!" His fingertips grazed over the spot, which tingled from the raven's love bites.

"It's a mark that means that you belong to me."

When Naruto heard this, his face went from with embarrassment to red with anger. "Asshole, you gave me a hickey!"

"Well you did say that you liked me and I don't want that little red head to make any more moves on you," the raven explained, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"We-ll th-at is tru-e bu-t th-at doe-." The stuttering blonde was cut off when the raven pushed both of them down onto the bed, pulling the covers over them. Naruto tried to get out of the raven's grasp, but the raven tightened his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

"Sheesh, if I knew that you were going to do all of this, I wouldn't have confessed," the blonde huffed in annoyance as he laid his head on the raven's chest. The raven chuckled, amused by the blonde's annoyance.

"I'm glad that you did," the raven whispered. He enjoyed the feel of the blonde in his arms. He felt the blonde smile against his chest and he smiled too.

Naruto was glad that he had confessed to the Uchiha, and that the raven didn't reject him. But one thing bothered him.

How in heck's name is he going to hide this hickey!

**_~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~*~****~* _**

**_Please Review=3 (Reviews make me happy and more confident in my stories)_**

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It might seemed rushed,but that's because I wanted to get to the last part. No more soccer, so that means more updates! So what's Naruto's past? You have to wait two or three more chapters to find out, maybe 1 chapter if I put two chapters together.** **Read Past Awaken! Until next time, see ya!**_


End file.
